Safe Place
by Exes and Ohs. 2
Summary: It had been Voldemort they were fearing,but a new dark force came out of the blue.A letter would be sent threatening the holder’s life,then days later they die.Can Harry stop the chain before he becomes part of it?Or is this new dark force stronger?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the characters involved in this story, unless otherwise told. Warner Bro's, JKR and all those great people own the rights, and unfortunately I don't. If I use any song lyrics for my chapter titles, or whatever I might do, I don't own those either.. 

I wrote this out of pure boredom. Please, be as critically sarcasmic as you possibly can *notice my sarcasm?* Notes will be greatly appreciated, though not mandatory, but if you wish for speedy (and I mean 1-2 days between updates) updates, then take a moment of your time out to leave me a review.. 

This is kind of a side project (remember last time I said that?). I hope this story will be as big as my other stories have been. This one has been inspired by Cassandra Claire's _Draco Dormiens_ series, as well as random things I've come across over the internet. 

**

Safe Place 

**

-----*----- 

_Harry- _

Professor Dumbledore has asked me to pick you up in some Ministry cars, that will take you to the Hogwarts Express. I know what it sounds like, but don't worry. No criminals have escaped to murder you, and nobody's out to avenge their relatives or friends by taking it out on you. He's concerned about your well-being. A few of the Ministry's top Aurors will escort you as well. Your aunt and uncle won't have to worry about whether you make it to the train or not. Actually, I doubt they'll think much about it at all. Hope you did your summer homework, because I overheard Snape giving Filch permission to use the torture chamber for students who didn't finish their homework. 

Take care. The cars shall arrive around 9:30 on September first. I'll be there at around nine. Only a few more days, so hand on there. 

Moony 

PS-Padfoot says hi. He's been lonely lately, and misses you terribly. I don't blame him, really. We've all been a bit concerned. He can't be with us when we go to the train, only because of the Aurors and whatnot. 

Harry folded the letter, frowning. Remus was going to be picking him up, which meant something bad was happening. He desperately wished he had the wizarding newspaper, because then he could follow the stories and events. Well, Remus said nothing bad was happening, and he didn't lie often. Harry could only think of a few things Remus hadn't told the complete truth about, but that was in his third year, before Harry knew anything about the Marauders. 

"Well, Hedwig, " Harry stood up, petting his white owl that was perched on his shoulder. "Professor Lupin is going to pick us up from here tomorrow. Are you going to fly to Hogwarts?" 

The owl nipped his fingers in response, though Harry had no idea what that meant, before she flew into her cage to rest. Harry put his letter in the already packed trunk, ontop of his new books and finished homework. 

Wondering if Remus had been telling the truth about Snape (though Remus liked to joke, it seemed like something both Snape and Filch would love to do to the kids at school), Harry left his bedroom, trudging down the hallway. He had to tell Uncle Vernon what was happening. Last summer, when they had met the Weasleys, wasn't a happy experience. He much doubted they'd want another wizard in the house. One who dressed in shabby, torn robes, no less. 

"Cousin, mum says you have to make me some lunch." Dudley demanded when he caught sight of Harry when he entered the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was sitting at the table, knitting some socks for her husband (or Dudley, Harry couldn't tell). Uncle Vernon was reading the paper. 

"It's only ten in the morning." Harry said to Dudley, but began pulling out some dishes to feed his fat cousin. Uncle Vernon grunted in his throat loudly, looking up at Harry. 

"Did you know there's a reward for this..Godfather, of yours?" 

"Yes, " Harry said, hiding the grin on his face. He was quite proud of Sirius for hiding as long as he had, and even more happy that his uncle was still afraid of the criminal. "Would you like to see a picture I have of him and my dad and mum? It's quite nice." 

Uncle Vernon cleared his throat again, drowning out Dudley's sudden exclaim. Of course, Harry thought with satisfaction, even _if_ Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia despised magic, Dudley wouldn't. 

"So, why don't you turn him in and receive the reward?" 

Harry nearly dropped the frying pan he was going to use, shocked that his uncle had said such a thing. "I don't _need_ the money, uncle." 

"Is that so?" Uncle Vernon asked, eyeing Harry's clothes with distaste. Though he knew the clothes were old ones belonging to Dudley, the putrid colors clashed with Harry's pale skin and black hair, hanging limply off of his frame. 

"Why did Sirius Black escape?" Dudley asked excitedly, and Harry blinked, confused. Why were they suddenly interested in Sirius. It had been over a year since they found out he was Harry's Godfather. 

When Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia didn't say anything to Harry to forbid him of speaking, Harry said, "well, I suppose because people thought Sirius murdered thirteen people." 

"_Why_?" 

"He was my dad's best friend, " Harry began, dropping bread into the frying pan, then cheese. "And when my mum and dad were killed, Sirius knew this other man, Peter, had betrayed them all. So Sirius went to kill Peter, but Peter was smarter." 

"_And_?" 

Further discussion stopped because Uncle Vernon knew something about magic was about to come up, and he changed the subject. 

"You have all of your school things packed?" He asked, spitting out the word 'school'. 

"Yes, uncle, " Harry answered before flipping the grilled cheese sandwich over in the pan. "Actually, Uncle Vernon, you won't need to bring me to the train station this year." 

"I won't?" Uncle Vernon asked, setting his coffee down. He knew what was coming next. "Your people aren't coming here for any reason, are they?" 

"The Ministry is having a car pick me up." Harry said, and had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing at the look on his uncle's face. 

"What do you mean, the _Ministry_ is having a car pick _you_ up?" 

Harry slid the sandwich onto a plate before handing it to Dudley and saying, "I don't really know. One of my professors will be coming over at nine tomorrow morning. He'll escort me to the train in the Ministry car. I just thought you should know, in case you wanted to..meet him, or anything." 

"Is this..professor..of yours, friends with Black?" Uncle Vernon asked, guarded, his fists tightening around the copy of the newspaper. 

Harry grinned despite himself, "best friends." 

Uncle Vernon put the paper up in front of his face again, reading the paper. Harry watched him carefully before his uncle said, "he better be on time, and not arrive through the fireplace again." 

Harry felt considerably happier than he had all summer. He turned and hurried up the stairs to make sure all of his things were packed, excited about the next day. 

**-----*-----**

At nine the next morning, Harry was sitting in the living room with the Dursleys nervously. He was wondering if Remus would come in through the fireplace again. He had told Uncle Vernon the night before that he should have a fire going, just in case. Of course, he'd gotten yelled at for telling him that, but Uncle Vernon had started a fire, which was now making them all very hot inside the room. 

"This professor of yours better not be thirty minutes late like the last lot." Uncle Vernon growled, staring hard at Harry. 

"He keeps his word, uncle." Harry said, glancing at the clock nervously anyway. It was only five past nine, and people really don't show up on the dot, unless they were the Dursleys. 

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Harry jumped up, relieved he hadn't traveled by floo, and rushed to the door. He pulled it open and grinned. Professor Lupin was standing in the doorway, wearing the only muggle clothes Harry had ever really seen him in. He wore a suit that hung on his thin frame, and Harry realized that the full moon had been a few days ago, which made him look pretty bad. The pin striped jacket was buttoned up the front, and a gold watch hung out of his pocket. 

"You look well, Harry." Lupin grinned back at Harry, who opened the door to let him in. 

"Thank you." Harry shut the door after his professor and showed him into the living room. Uncle Vernon's eyes immediately roamed up and down Lupin's body, taking in the shabby look about him. Aunt Petunia, though, had a slight blush and turned her head. Harry watched her curiously before Lupin's voice brought him back. 

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. I'm Professor Lupin, one of Harry's teachers at school." Lupin stuck out his hand politely, and Uncle Vernon grasped it, shaking his hand roughly. Lupin didn't seem to notice. 

"We don't usually speak of his school and abnormality (Lupin had smirked at this) in this house, but what do you teach?" Aunt Petunia asked, carefully choosing her words. She hadn't met his eyes yet, which made Harry grin a little. 

"Well, " Lupin looked at Harry nervously, who nodded at him. "I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." 

Uncle Vernon scoffed. "That boy _is_ a dark object. Why haven't you done anything about it?" 

"Ah, Harry, a dark object?" Lupin asked, raising an eyebrow. Aunt Petunia waved to a chair, which Lupin sat down in. "Thank you, " He said to her, which made her blush a little more. "I don't believe Harry's dark. And even if he is, I'm sure nobody would be very upset with him. We wouldn't blame him." 

"You wouldn't blame him?" Uncle Vernon asked incredulously. But before Lupin could answer, Uncle Vernon said, "and _why_ does he have to be picked up and escorted?" 

"Precautions, Mr. Dursley. Harry isn't in any immediate danger." Lupin answered, but the way he kept blinking, Harry realized he was lying. Was he really in a lot of danger? 

Apparently, Uncle Vernon had the same thoughts as Harry, so he said, "well, I say you should let him go about his usual business. Hopefully, before the term ends, he'll die." 

Shock registered over Lupin's features immediately. Harry put his head in his hands awkwardly. Uncle Vernon _had_ to say that, didn't he? 

"I don't know if you've ever been told, " Lupin stood up furiously. "But Harry is the most famous wizard _ever_." 

Dudley, who'd been sitting quietly beside Uncle Vernon, let out a chortled laugh, watching Harry. 

"I don't know who you think you are, Dursley, " Lupin was reaching into his pocket now to pull out his wand. "But you aren't an adult if you think that way about someone like Harry." 

"Professor, " Harry whispered under his breath, his eyes wide. "_Don't_." 

Lupin, though, was extremely angry. "I've always wondered what Dumbledore had seen in your parental abilities! Saying it was safe here, when all along you would probably beat him, hoping he'd die in his sleep!" 

Uncle Vernon's face was purple now. "I do _not_ beat Harry!" 

"You starve him." Lupin said, his voice surprisingly calm now, though anger flashed in his eyes. His grayed hair was falling into his eyes, probably driving Aunt Petunia insane. Harry had a strong feeling she fancied him. 

"I do not starve him!" Uncle Vernon jumped to his feet now, standing in front of Lupin, who was a few inches taller. "_He_ starves himself!" 

There was an uneasy silence that fell into the room. Harry looked up slowly, and saw that Lupin had his wand pointed to Uncle Vernon's chest, his jaw clenching and unclenching. 

"Harry, " Lupin said slowly, his voice low. "Get your things outside. Now." 

Harry stood up from his seat and stumbled out of the room. He couldn't believe Uncle Vernon had said that, much less to Professor Lupin of all people. He knew it was a lot more of a blow to hear, considering Lupin had been best friends with his mum and dad. It felt like a piece of ice had dropped into his stomach, spreading throughout his body. Lupin was really upset. 

He drug his trunk and owl cage down the stairs from his room and brought it to the front door, passing the living room as he did so. Lupin was muttering under his breath, glancing from Aunt Petunia (who was sitting in her chair nervously) to Uncle Vernon, who was still standing in front of Lupin, stunned. Dudley was straining to hear from his spot in the hallway. 

"Dad made me come out here, " Dudley explained when Harry asked why he was there. He got silent again, trying to hear the conversation, but could hear nothing. "Are you _really_ famous?" 

Harry sighed, a little angry Lupin had said that. "Yes, I am." 

Dudley, though, looked skeptical. "Prove it." 

Harry didn't want to prove it. He'd rather be regular Harry Potter at the Dursley's house. Dudley was looking anxious and unbelieving. 

"You can't prove it, can you?" He asked, a grin spreading over his fat face. "I knew you'd never amount to anything, cousin." 

Harry could hear Professor Lupin raising his voice slightly, but he didn't care anymore. He threw open his trunk, pulled out his new History of Magic book, and began flipping through it. He stopped on a page that had a picture of his parents, smiling and waving up at them. He shoved the book in Dudley's hands, then pulled out his photo album. He began going through the pictures until he came up to a picture of his parents and Sirius at their wedding. 

"Sirius Black, " Harry pointed to him, while Dudley's eyes widened. "He'll kill you and your parents for the things you've said to me." 

"Y-you _are_ famous." Dudley threw the book on the ground, backing up from Harry quickly, then he turned and ran up the stairs. Lupin came in a moment later, looking furious. 

"Outside. Now." He said, trying to get calm again. Harry opened the front door and walked outside with his trunk and owl cage. Lupin shut the front door and put his head in his hands. 

"Professor..?" 

Lupin looked up and smiled a little. "It's okay. Your uncle won't be a bother anymore. In fact, " Lupin said thoughtfully, standing beside Harry and waiting for the Ministry car. "I'm going to have a conversation with Dumbledore when we get to school. I don't want you living with those people." 

Harry knew that was good, but it was still unnerving. He wanted to know what he had told Uncle Vernon, but knew he shouldn't ask. 

"Are you really starving yourself?" Lupin looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye, watching as Harry stared hard at the ground. 

"No. All they give me is a piece of bread for every meal and a glass of water." 

"I'm sure you're hungry, then." 

"No, I'm not." Harry said truthfully, and was glad when the Ministry car pulled up. He could sense the Dursleys staring through the window curiously. Harry wondered if they could see the car, but didn't want to ask Lupin, as he was still in an agitated mood. 

When everything was packed into the car, Harry slid inside and folded his arms in front of his chest in a nervous stance. He stared out the window, and when Lupin had gotten into the car and shut the door as well, the car sped off. Harry wanted to ask why they couldn't just use the Ministry cars to go to Hogwarts instead of using the train, and he had a sickening feeling Lupin wanted to spend a long time talking to him today. 

Just what he _didn't_ want. 

-------------- 

This *was* called Black and White, and I've changed it to Safe Place. It fitted the story line better =) 

So many people have read this story, do you know that? And I went and changed the whole beginning. Bad me.. 

That's the last time I'm changing it, though, I swear! So, now, please R&R!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the characters involved in this story, unless otherwise told. Warner Bro's, JKR and all those great people own the rights, and unfortunately I don't. If I use any song lyrics for my chapter titles, or whatever I might do, I don't own those either.. 

I wrote this out of pure boredom. Please, be as critically sarcasmic as you possibly can *notice my sarcasm?* Notes will be greatly appreciated. If you leave me some notes, lots of them, I'll try to take time out of my schedule *that's gotten way busy* to post! 

**

Safe Place 

**

-----*----- 

After Remus got Harry's trunk and other things into the train, they sat down in a private compartment to be alone. Harry kept staring uneasily out the window, looking at the kids boarding the train. 

"So, how was your summer, Harry?" Lupin asked, trying to hide his anxious look. 

"It was fine. Same as always, I suppose, " Harry answered, looking at Lupin's feet before turning and looking out the window. "Where are my friends?" 

"I wanted to talk to you alone, so Dumbledore had an owl sent to them, telling them you'll meet everyone in the Great Hall, " Lupin said, then hesitated. "You don't mind, do you?" 

Harry wanted to scream and say 'of course I mind, you prat! They're my friends!' but instead said, "Oh, that's okay. I don't care, I'll see them all year anyway. What did you want to talk to me about?" 

Lupin didn't waste time in saying, "I know something happened to you over the summer. What was it?" 

There was a long silence before Harry slowly spoke. "Umm..nothing happened.." 

"Were you hurt?" 

"No.." Harry blinked, thoroughly confused. "Nothing happened to me, professor. I stayed up in my room for most of the summer, except when Uncle Vernon took Aunt Petunia and Dudley on vacation, and they dropped me off at Mrs. Figg's house for a week. Other than that, I've been fine." 

Lupin knew he had been at Arabella Figg's house for a week. She had said Harry was in good spirits, but was injured. She had strong suspicion, she said to Dumbledore after he'd gone home, that Uncle Vernon might've hurt him. 

"Uncle Vernon lost some clients, " Harry interrupted Lupin's thoughts, and he nodded, silently telling him to continue. "He was angry for a while. I mean, " Harry continued quickly. "I wasn't hurt badly, professor." 

"Did he hurt you?" Even though Lupin, Dumbledore and other people on the staff and Ministry suspected it, it was still greatly disturbing to hear it come from Harry's mouth. 

"No!" Harry replied quickly, shaking his head as the train started to move. "No way. He got Dudley to beat me up, because if Uncle Vernon did it, he knew he'd get in trouble." 

"Oh, " Relief spread over Lupin's face. "That's good then. We all thought -" 

"Mrs. Figg thought so too, " Harry answered with a shrug and a grin that looked a little forced. "It's okay. Everyone thinks that when they meet Uncle Vernon. He's very overpowering." 

"I noticed, " Lupin couldn't help but smile, pleased that Harry wasn't beaten by his uncle. "Are you hurt still, from your cousin?" 

"Sort of, but it's okay. Just a bruise on my arm." 

"Good." 

They sat in a comfortable silence when they heard someone approaching their compartment. 

"..it's pretty funny! Father told me it was happening, and I couldn't believe my ears. I mean, I heard those muggles were bad, but -" The door of the compartment slid open, and Harry groaned. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stood in the doorway. Draco glanced at Lupin with a sneer before saying, "I didn't know _you_ were coming back." 

"Life is full of surprises, isn't it?" Lupin asked, and Harry agreed with a nod. Draco rounded on Harry. 

"And _your_ life comes as such a great shock to all of us." He spat before turning on his heel and stalked off down the corridor to find another compartment. 

"I hate him, " Harry muttered under his breath, glaring at the door. "How is Sirius doing?" 

"Very good. He misses you." 

"Really?" Harry asked with a grin. It felt good to know someone missed him. Hermione and Ron did, yes, but Sirius was his Godfather. "What's he doing while you're here?" 

"He'll be out searching for Peter, " Remus said with a frown. "I'm so sure Sirius will be caught. It scares me, really. But he says he'll be careful, so.." 

Harry frowned too. "I don't want him to get caught. I'll never get to talk to him again if he is." 

"That's what I told him, " Lupin shook his head, watching the scenery pass by outside the train. "Harry? Can I ask you something?" 

"Yeah." 

"Would you trust me, or Sirius, or your friends, if there was something wrong?" 

"Trust you? Like, trust you not to freak out and go tell everyone? No. If I told you something that was really wrong with me, I'm sure it'll be so bad you'll have to tell Dumbledore. But I understand." Harry answered as the trolley began it's route a few compartments down. 

"Is there anything wrong? If there is, you can trust me, and I won't tell anyone." Lupin asked hopefully, and Harry shook his head. 

"Nothing's wrong, professor. Don't worry. I'm just fine." Harry smiled, but his voice hinted sarcasm and irony. Lupin was going to question further when Ron stepped into the compartment. 

"Sorry, professor. I know you said we had to wait, but I couldn't. I haven't seen Harry all summer, or talked to him really." 

Lupin got comfortable in his seat. "It's fine, Ron. Harry, if you want to go back with him and Hermione, go ahead. I'll just get some rest before we get there." 

Suddenly feeling like he was being shunned away because he wouldn't say what was wrong, Harry sulkily followed Ron out of the compartment and into the one where Fred, George, Lee Jordan and Hermione were sitting happily, waiting for him so they can talk about their summer. 

Nobody seemed to notice until later that evening that Harry wasn't exactly the same as he used to be, before the summer, but they didn't want to say anything to him about it. They had talked about it before Ron got Harry, because they heard the rumors. If it were true, they didn't want to upset Harry about it. 

-----*----- 

After supper that night, the long twenty minutes he spent with Ron and Hermione and everyone else, which irritated him beyond anything that ever had in his life, Harry found himself under his Invisibility Cloak, roaming the school. 

Perhaps it was the feeling of shame Harry got at the pit of his stomach whenever his thoughts drifted to his summer vacation, but he was almost sure everyone was being _happy_ and _nice_ because they didn't want to make Harry upset. Having an upset Harry Potter was no way to defeat Voldemort. 

That's why, at half past ten, Harry was wandering the school, hoping to stumble across something that could take his mind off of the faked sorrow and pity filled faces of the Great Hall. 

"What are you doing out of bed at 10:30!?" Filch's voice echoed off the walls of the corridor, and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. Mrs. Norris meowed somewhere nearby, and Harry swallowed thickly, "and _what_ are you doing with alcohol? That's it, I'm not keeping this to myself anymore. You're coming with me." 

Harry watched with baited breath as Filch drug a student up the hall toward him. He moved to the side as the student's features came more clear. Harry had to smirk at this. Blaise Zabini, a fifth year Slytherin, caught in the halls by Filch at 10:30 with a bottle of whiskey. Blaise just walked with an air of importance, knowing he wouldn't get in much trouble anyway. 

Waiting a few moments, Harry followed after the two, momentarily forgetting about his summer. He followed the sound of Filch's angry comments until they came up to Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster took Blaise with a stern look on his face. 

"Take care of the alcohol." He said, and shut the door behind he and the Slytherin. Filch nodded at the gargoyle before taking off down the hall to his own office. Harry followed, a smirk playing on his lips. He could always go through Filch's office and steal whatever items he'd confiscated from other students throughout the years. 

Afterall, that's how Fred and George had received the Maurader's Map. It was really the only thing Harry could call 'his', besides the Invisibility Cloak, which had been in his family for years. 

Filch unlocked his door, the cat nowhere to be found. The caretaker must've realized this, because he set the whiskey down on the nearest table and rushed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Harry waited until he was around the corner, calling out for 'his precious' before lightly pushing the door open. 

The room was small. A bed in one corner, a fireplace in another, and cabinets that were half open, spilling out it's confinscated items. Harry took a few steps forward, shutting the door behind him, and walking toward the whiskey. Picking the bottle up, he read the label as _Jack Daniel's_. He knew from his uncle's own drinking habits that this stuff was considered 'the best', but Harry didn't know himself. He easily opened the bottle, and guessed Zabini had a few tastes before it was taken away. He smelled it and made a face, but brought the bottle to his lips and he took a drink. 

At first, all he could comprehend was the disgusting taste. Then, when he swallowed, the liquid burned his throat. But he took another drink, and it wasn't so bad this time. He put the cap back on the bottle and made sure his cloak was hiding him before he snuck out of the office again. He turned left and began walking quickly in that direction, afraid he'd get caught, even though he was being quiet and he was hidden from the world. 

It was darker in the place he ended up in, near the dungeons. That was good, too, because then he could take off his cloak, and be well hidden in the shadows. He sat down on a stone step, leaning against the wall, his Invisibility Cloak in a heap beside him. The lid to the bottle of _Jack Daniel's_ was ontop of the cloak, and he was taking sips of the whiskey, thinking about what would happen if he ever got caught doing this. Zabini been caught with it, and probably had alcohol on his breath, but he wouldn't get expelled. So would Harry be expelled and forced to live with his aunt and uncle again until he was old enough to leave? 

Probably. He shuddered at the thought of being stuck at Privet Drive instead of at Hogwarts. The school was much better than the hell house he'd been living at over the summer, even if the students and professors gave him fake sympathetic looks. 

By now, the bottle of whiskey was nearly half full, and he was getting more and more tipsy. He suddenly thought of Hagrid in a pink tutu, doing beautiful ballet dances, and he burst into fits of giggles, nearly spilling his bottle on the floor. 

"Who's there?" 

Harry straightened up, trying his hardest to suppress his giggles. Instinctively, he grabbed his cloak, but didn't put it on. He sat back against the wall, clutching his whiskey in one hand and his cloak in the other, watching the dark hallway for whoever was looking for the student. He squinted, his vision blurred because of the alcohol, and struggled to stand up. The image of Hagrid in the ballerina costume flashed through his mind's eye, and he fell back onto the step, laughing hysterically. A figure came out of the shadows, took one look at Harry, and sneered. 

"What are you doing out of bed at, " Snape pulled back the sleeve of his robe to look at his watch, "eleven at night, Mr. Potter?" He took a few steps out of the shadows to fully take in the site, "are you _drunk_?" 

"Professor, I can explain!" Harry got to his feet, and swayed for a moment before righting himself and said, "you see, I was trying to get away from the Gryffindor House to think, " Harry waved his cloak free hand toward the direction of the House, "and then I saw Zabini with this, " he lifted the whiskey bottle, "but he got caught by Filch. I stole this from Filch's office and came here." 

"That doesn't explain why you're wasted." Snape said, but it was over Harry's head, for now he was staring at the wall, quite interested in the moldy effect it had, "come with me, Potter." 

"Where?" Harry turned his attention back to Snape, and hiccuped a bit, "you're not going to tell on me, are you professor? It honestly isn't my fault!" 

"I'm not going to tell on you. I don't suppose you know your House password?" Snape grabbed the whiskey bottle from Harry's grasp, and smelled the top, making a face at it, "how can you honestly drink this?" 

"Uh, my password, " Harry hesitated, thinking hard, then burst into fits of laughter again. Snape raised an eyebrow curiously, "Hagrid's in ballet, professor!" 

"Ballet?" Snape's hard expression softened a little in amusement, "let's get out of here, Potter." 

"Where?" Harry asked, but forgot the question as they began walking further into the dungeon area. Harry was looking around at the moving pictures, his eyes wide, "professor? Why are the pictures moving?" 

"Nevermind, Potter. Why did you get drunk?" Snape asked, directing Harry into a room. Harry blinked and looked around the room, "yes, this is my flat. You won't remember where it is tomorrow anyway. Why did you get drunk?" 

"Because it was a good idea at the time." Harry shrugged, stumbling over a lump in the rug. 

Snape tightened his grasp on Harry's shoulders, pushing him toward the couch, "you're not too smart, Potter. Sleep here for tonight, and in the morning, you can explain to your Housemates and Professor McGonagall why you weren't in your own bed." Snape conjured up a pillow and blanket and put it down on the couch, "goodnight." 

Harry sat down on the couch and moaned, putting his head in his hands. Snape hesitated, trying to decide what to do. On one hand, Harry had gotten drunk for apparently no good reason, but on the other hand, he must've done it to either prove something or forget something. Sighing, Snape walked over in front of Harry and knelt down in front of him. 

"What happened to you?" He asked, searching Harry's face. Harry blinked, but refused to meet his professor's eyes. 

"I don't know what you mean, professor." 

"Yes you do. What happened to you over the summer?" Snape sat full on the ground now, staring intently at Harry, "you have to talk about it. You can't just ignore it." 

When Harry didn't answer, Snape sighed and stood up. He started to the door of his own room, and turned around to face Harry, "the bathroom is right there. I expect you to use it and not my floor." He pointed at a slightly open door before walking into his own room and slamming the door shut. 

---------------------- 

There's two! 

Thanks to EVERYONE who left me reviews! 

I posted this story like, 5 times before I got this result. To everyone who left me reviews before *I forgot who you guys were, sorry!* thanks SO much.. 

Yuka-Chan: We'll ALL blush when we see Lupin I think. He's damn sexy =) I'm sure Cullen will love that cookie, too. It was so funny. Yesterday, he was really cranky, so I asked him if he was sleepy and he screamed, "NO! I'M AWAKE!" 

Ashie: Thanks for your review! I haven't seen you review in ages. I know I'm getting better at writing. I reread my old things, like my first story, and thought 'boy, I sucked at writing!'. I think I'm better now, anyway. 

Hyperion: Thank you much! 

Shinks: Cullen's been doing great. You know how he is. Sorry I posted *this* while you were gone too. *hits me* bad Lizabet. 

VyingQuill: Lmao, I thought Petunia/Remus would've been pretty funny to imagine. I mean, with a husband like Vernon, why wouldn't Petunia go looking at other, more attractive men? 

mione: This won't be a slash, sorry. I don't think there will be any relationship. Maybe Draco/Ginny later, but I doubt it. I'm not good at doing Ginny.. 

Nicky: We ALL love Lupin! I wonder, what's your Favorite Places look like? Every story on FFN about HP? ;) 

DMnHP: I don't have to leave a long thank you because you're so special, I talk to you on AIM. Thanks for your review tho! 

All of my other chapters are longer than this, just so you guys know! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the characters involved in this story, unless otherwise told. Warner Bro's, JKR and all those great people own the rights, and unfortunately I don't. If I use any song lyrics for my chapter titles, or whatever I might do, I don't own those either.. 

I wrote this out of pure boredom. Please, be as critically sarcasmic as you possibly can *notice my sarcasm?* Notes will be greatly appreciated, though not mandatory, but if you wish for speedy (and I mean 1-2 days between) updates, then take a moment of your time out to leave me a review.. 

**

Safe Place 

**

-----*----- 

Harry woke up the next morning, on the floor, with a splitting headache. He rolled over onto his back, feeling around on the stone floor for his glasses, but couldn't find them. He sat up, rubbing his head, and tried to think back to the night before. He remembered walking around the school, and then he saw Malfoy and Filch. That was all he could remember. 

"You're up? Good." 

Harry jumped at the sound of Snape's voice, and moaned as his head spun. The Potion's teacher handed Harry his glasses, then a glass of water. 

"You were up all night." Snape narrowed his eyes angrily, "you kept _me_ up all night." 

"What happened?" Harry blinked, sipping the water and struggling to get onto the couch. Then realization hit him, "am I in your flat?!" 

"Yes, you're in my flat." Snape turned around and walked over to a table in the middle of the room, "and no, I didn't do anything to you. You drank half of this, " he held up the whiskey bottle, "and I couldn't bring you back to your House because you couldn't remember the password. I wasn't going to rat on you, either, and have you expelled, though the idea right now is quite pleasant." 

"Why didn't you?" Harry asked from his spot on the couch, and Snape eyed him curiously. 

"Why didn't I rat on you?" Snape raised an eyebrow, "as much as the idea of having you embarrassed for a while pleases me, I didn't want to have Dumbledore be angry with me. I know why you drank yourself unconcious, and I honestly don't blame you, though it was a stupid decision. Then again, Draco had the alcohol to begin with, and he's serving a month's worth of detention with Filch." Snape winced and added, "detention with Filch isn't what you need. But you are going to have detention for two weeks with me starting tonight, and thirty points are taken from your House." 

"Thirty?" Harry repeated, rubbing his sore head. 

"Yes, thirty. Now, I'm going to be late for my first class. I wanted to make sure you didn't poison yourself. Don't touch anything, and leave as soon as you can walk. I recommend staying away from McGonagall or anyone in your House until you've lost that smell of alcohol." 

"How can you trust me in your flat?" Harry asked, putting the cup of water on the ground and curling up into a ball on the couch. 

"Considering you've been up all night, ridding yourself of that horrid whiskey? I think you'll be lying around all day. You can shower if you want, but I prefer you'd do that in your own bathroom. If you're hungry, take your cloak and go to the kitchen. If you're anything like your father, you'll know how to get into there." Snape eyed Harry for a second before turning and leaving the flat without another word. 

Harry hugged his arms to his stomach and closed his eyes tightly, blocking out the light that stung. Clamping his mouth shut to stop himself from throwing up, he stood up and stumbled to the bathroom, falling onto the floor beside the toilet. 

**

-----*-----

**

"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape said, sounding almost bored as he eyed the empty spot where Harry usually was, "for not informing me Mr. Potter wouldn't be here for class." 

"We don't know where he is, professor." Hermione informed him, feeling a bit worried that not even Snape knew. 

"Is that so?" Snape raised an eyebrow curiously before shrugging, "too bad." 

Ron leaned over to Seamus and mumbled, "rumor has it that Malfoy got busted last night." 

"I heard." Seamus nodded, then said, "where do you reckon Harry's gone off to? He left right after supper last night, never showed back up." 

"I know." Ron sighed and began cutting up his newt's spleen, his face twisted in disgust, "I think he might've taken off, though. I'm kind of worried about him. He wasn't himself yesterday at all, and I don't think he was just 'sick'." 

"You think Malfoy's right?" Seamus asked, looking up to make sure Draco or Snape weren't around to eavesdrop. They weren't, so he continued, "because his father's on the school board. He'd probably be the first to find out if Harry was..you know.." 

Ron remained silent, thinking it over in his head. He knew the muggles Harry lived with were horrible to him, and it was very likely. But wouldn't Harry tell someone if that had been happening? Afterall, Harry was smart, and he knew he shouldn't go about keeping that a secret. 

"Mr. Weasley, you seem to be cutting your snake skin too aggressively. Do you need detention?" Snape sneered, causing Ron to jump and drop the knife he'd been cutting with. 

"No, sir." Ron said quickly, picking up the knife and bowing his head to hide his blush. 

"Indeed." Snape mumbled, moving across the room to speak with his Slytherins. Ron glared at his back before he finished cutting his ingredients. 

After class, Hermione, Ron, Dean and Seamus were walking to Transfiguration when they were stopped in the hall by McGonagall. She shooed Dean and Seamus away before taking Hermione and Ron into the empty classroom and shutting the door. 

"Mr. Potter wasn't in his dormitory last night, was he?" She asked, her brow creased in worry. 

"He might've been. He got up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, and I fell asleep. He wasn't in Potions, though." Ron said, half lying. Harry _had_ said he was going to the bathroom, but he never did. 

"Alright. Thank you." McGonagall started to the door to open it and let her students in, when Hermione spoke up. 

"What's wrong with Harry, professor? He wasn't himself yesterday." 

McGonagall turned around and gave them a smile, "he was just recovering from being very ill." 

She turned back around and opened the classroom door, and the Slytherin and Gryffindor's filed into the room, talking animatedly. Ron and Hermione sighed and sat down beside each other, lost in thought. McGonagall didn't seem to be _too_ concerned about Harry not being in class. Neither did Snape. So maybe Harry was okay, and safe, and not in any trouble. 

That still didn't explain why Malfoy was prancing around the school, telling everyone Harry had been abused. Well, that was only the first few days, and he stopped after that. Maybe Snape or someone told him to stop? Ron stared hard at the table, trying to figure out the problem. On one hand, Harry didn't seem himself, but everyone said that was from being very sick. On the other hand, Malfoy was saying he had been abused, and maybe that was why Harry was so unlike himself. The dilema was horribly bothersome, and Ron was glad that McGonagall pulled him out of his thoughts before he really began to question Harry's well being. 

**

-----*-----

**

Harry woke up, hours later, tucked into the couch, quite comfortable. His head didn't hurt as much as before, which was a good thing because he didn't want to have to run to the bathroom anymore. When he moved, though, his head ached and he got dizzy, so he preferred to stay still, curled up in a ball, peacefully comfortable. 

"I see you've gotten better during the day." Snape commented from across the room, and Harry opened his eyes again and reached for his glasses, "you should get up and get back to your House while everyone is still at supper. Then you can come serve detention in my class afterward." 

"I still have detention?" Harry groaned, sitting upright, wishing he could just lie on the couch forever. Snape regarded him for a moment with an accusing stare. 

"You deserve detention for making me suffer all last night." Snape said after a while, "but I supposed your hangover was enough punishment _for today_." Harry sighed, glad he was let off the hook, even if it was for tonight, "but starting tomorrow you'll not only have detention with me, but I'm sure a lot of your other professors will be angry with you as well." 

Harry stood up and was glad to find he wasn't as dizzy as before and could walk straight enough. Snape watched him from his seat at the table, a copy of this morning's newspaper in his hand. 

"You do feel better, don't you?" Snape finally asked after staring at Harry hard for a while, "you don't look much better." 

"I'm fine." Harry blinked and scratched his head, "thanks for letting me stay here, I guess. I know I didn't deserve it or anything, and you were probably really desperate to get me expelled." 

Snape shrugged but said nothing, reading the newspaper quietly. Harry grabbed his shoes that were beside the door and slid them on, then grabbed his Invisibility Cloak that was beside the shoes. His wand was on a table beside the door, and he pocketed it before turning back to his professor. 

"I really didn't deserve this." Harry said, and Snape scoffed under his breath as if to agree, "I just really don't see why you didn't turn me in." 

Snape put the paper down, glaring at Harry, "I didn't turn you in, Potter, because I was fifteen once too. I know how things can get, especially for someone who's got things going on in their life that they can't control. I may dislike you, Potter, but I'm not cruel enough to have you go back to those muggles. Now, go back to your dormitory before anyone catches you lurking around with alcohol on your breath." 

Harry ducked out of the room and threw his Invisibility Cloak on. He began his descent upstairs to the main floors. It was unusually quiet, but Snape had said everyone was at supper. Still, it was quiet, and Harry was nervous, even though he was invisible to the world. He walked down the corridors to the Gryffindor House. When the picture of the Fat Lady came into view, Harry's pace quickened. He was nervous about the stillness of the school. Maybe that was the hangover talking, but despite that, he was still nervous. He was a few yards from the portrait when he heard a muffled scream. Harry froze, pulled out his wand, and spun around. Nobody was behind him, so he lowered his wand. Maybe he'd imagined it. 

There was another muffled sound, and he turned back to the Fat Lady. She, too, was looking around curiously. Harry took a few steps forward so that he could see around the corner, and gasped. Lavender Brown was on the ground, and a small pool of blood was underneath her body. Nobody else was there. A note was beside her head, but Harry didn't see it. Instead, he back away as quickly as he could, turned around, and ran in the direction of the Great Hall. 

-----*----- 

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office, hugging his arms to his chest, rocking back and forth. Dumbledore was outside, in the corridor, speaking with Minister Fudge and Lavender's parents. In the office, McGonagall was sitting in a chair beside Harry, her expression somber. They sat in silence, just as they had been for the past twenty minutes, except for the occasional cry from Harry's throat. Someone else he knew had been murdered. The thought, and the image of Lavender's body, made Harry want to retch. 

Dumbledore entered his office again and sat down in a chair across from Harry, folding his hands, "Harry?" Harry looked up, his eyes dark and lacking any emotion, "are you going to be okay?" Harry just blinked at him, the words not registering in his mind, "say something, Harry, so I know you're alright." 

"The blood was everywhere." Harry choked, pulling the blanket around his shoulder's tighter, and he continued to rock in his chair. 

The office door opened and Professor Lupin entered the room, Sirius behind, in his dog form. Once the door was shut, Sirius was himself again, and he rushed over to Harry, kneeling on the floor beside him. Harry stared at him, barely registering who he was, before Sirius pulled him into a hug. 

"Are you okay, Harry?" Sirius asked, pulling back, searching Harry's blank eyes. When Harry didn't answer or do much of anything, he pressed his hand to Harry's forehead, "what's wrong? You're okay, aren't you?" 

Harry just blinked, but leaned into Sirius' chest for support. Sirius hugged him again, looking up at Lupin and Dumbledore questioningly. Dumbledore mouthed 'later' before nodding to McGonagall. The woman stood up and helped Harry out of his chair and took him out of the room, telling him everything was okay. Sirius stood up and turned to Dumbledore. 

"What happened to him?!" 

"He's just in shock. It'll wear off." Dumbledore said quietly, but the anger was evident in Sirius' features, "he found his own Housemate dead almost an hour ago. It's not something he can comprehend, considering.." 

"Considering?" Sirius leaned on the desk, glaring at Dumbledore accusingly. 

"Harry had alcohol on his breath. I'm not sure if you noticed or not. He was missing last night and most of today, which gives me reason to believe he might've been outside of the castle." 

"You lost him?!" Sirius growled, his eyes widening, "you lost him when he's been in the condition he's in?!" 

"Sirius -" 

"No! He just saw a fifteen year old girl's body ripped open! I don't want him to be traumatized at fifteen!" 

"He won't be! He just needs to -" 

"Needs to what? Albus, he just spent three months with those muggles who beat him! You _saw_ what he looked like! Then he went out and got drunk, disappeared for a day, then after he's sobered again he sees this girl murdered in front of his House?! That's a _great_ way to stop him from being traumatized!" Sirius hissed, his voice never rising, but remained on the same level, which had a greater effect than yelling. Dumbledore remained silent for a moment. 

"What do you want us to do then, Sirius? We can't bring him back to those muggles. School's started, so he can't live with Remus, if that could even be considered an option. You're still on the run. There isn't any place for him, except for Hogwarts. You understand that, Sirius." Dumbledore said calmly, folding his hands and lacing his fingers, "if you don't want him to go to class, that's fine. I know you are his guardian, so I'll do what you want me to. There's nowhere else for him to go, though." 

"What about St. Mungos? Don't they have -" 

"Sirius. Think about what you just said." Remus cut him off, and Sirius paused, thinking it over in his head. 

"Okay. Bad idea. There isn't any other place for him, though. He's in a terrible state, and I'm not sure he had the time to get over Diggory's death." Sirius collapsed into a vacant chair, rubbing his temples, "I just want him to be himself. The same kid I knew when he was thirteen." 

"He'll never be the same, Sirius. He's growing up." Remus put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "he's just lost two people in the past four months, along with being beaten and starved. A lot of weight has been put on his shoulders, with the rise of You-Know-Who and everything." 

"Professor?" Someone knocked on the door and pushed it open wider, and he drifted into the room. Sirius glowered at Snape, turning his attention back to Dumbledore, "I have something to admit to you, sir. To you two as well." Snape nodded at Lupin and Sirius before looking over at Dumbledore, "last night, Harry was stumbling drunk outside my flat, so I took him in for the night. He was passed out on my sofa for the whole day." 

Relief spread over the three adult's faces, and Dumbledore said, "that's good, then. He wasn't alone during most of this. Do you know what happened with Ms. Brown?" 

"I just told the Slytherins, yes." Snape hesitated before adding, "they are quite upset over it, actually. I understand Potter found her?" 

"He did." Dumbledore nodded sadly, "he's in shock still. I suppose he was returning to his House from your flat?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Very well. Thank you for telling me, Severus." Dumbledore smiled, "I expect you took points from Gryffindor and gave him detention?" Snape nodded, "good man. Thank you again." 

Snape didn't move, even though Dumbledore indicated he should leave. He looked down at Sirius and said, "what are you going to do to punish your Godson?" 

"Nothing." Sirius sneered, screwing his face up, "I'm sure he's devastated enough as it is. Or maybe you haven't noticed, but he's going around thinking he deserved getting abused like he did! I'm not going to punish him. Besides, " he scoffed, "I remember you and Lucius Malfoy frequently did the same." 

Snape didn't say anything but glared at Sirius before turning on his heel and stalking out of the office. Dumbledore chuckled, following the man with his eyes before turning his attention back to the matter at hand. 

"I think we should let Harry decide. If he gets better within the next weeks, then we shouldn't do anything. If he remains the same, or barely gets better, we'll speak with him." 

"And his friends?" Remus asked, squeezing Sirius' shoulder gently, "what should we tell them?" 

"Just tell them he was sick. They'll understand if he's kind of out of it because of stumbling upon Lavender." Dumbledore answered with a sigh, "I don't think he'd want us to tell them the truth, if he won't tell them himself." 

"Yes, sir." Remus patted Sirius' shoulder and said to him, "come on, let's go check on him. Is he in Gryffindor right now?" 

"Minerva took him up, yes. You saw how he looked, Remus, Sirius. Please speak to him softly. If he gets any worse, he _will_ have to go to St. Mungos." 

Remus bit his lip and nodded. Dumbledore smiled, averted his eyes, and snatched a piece of parchment from near the edge, shoving it into his desk. The movement went by unnoticed, though, as the two remaining Marauder's left the office. Dumbledore watched them with his eyes until they left, and he put his head in his shaky hands. 

**

-----*-----

**

Harry was staring up at the ceiling in his bed, his hands locked behind his head. Sirius, in his dog form, moved uneasily inside. Seamus Finnigan was sitting on his own bed, staring numbly at the comforter. He looked up when Lupin and the black dog entered, and his eyes grew wide. 

"There..there hasn't been another..another attack, h-has there, professor?" He stammered, getting to his feet quickly, reaching for his cloak to go to the Great Hall, just in case. 

"No, there hasn't." Lupin smiled a little, "you can sit back down. I just came to check on Harry." He explained, but said nothing more about the matter. Dean Thomas was sitting on Ron's bed, the curtains drawn. Ron was voicing an opinion, and Dean would hiss a response, then a silence, and Ron would speak again. 

Sirius whined, jumping onto the bed and putting his front paws on Harry's knees. Harry glanced down at him, smiled a little, and pet the dog behind his ears. Then he looked up at his professor, who stood beside the bed quietly. 

"You doing okay? You kind of worried us back there." Lupin asked, sitting at the very edge of the bed, his back straight as he nervously looked around the room. Seamus was staring at the bed again, and now Neville was in the room, rummaging through his trunk. 

"I'm okay. Just.." Harry trailed off and he swallowed thickly. Sirius' ears pricked up and he let out a small whine, "this is the second person I've known who's died. What if.. " Harry hesitated, "what if whoever killed Lavender was after me? Or Ron or Hermione? _What if_ that had been Hermione or Ron or you or Snuffles or Seamus or -" 

"Harry." Lupin blinked, cracking a small smile, "it's okay, Harry. I know you're upset about it, but -" 

"Cedric died because of me." Harry struggled to sit upright, and he began picking at Sirius' dog hair, "maybe Lavender did too. I don't want anyone else to die, professor." Tears pooled in Harry's eyes now, and his voice cracked as he said, "I don't." 

Professor McGonagall stepped into the dormitory before Lupin could respond. Everyone looked up, and Ron poked his head out from behind the curtains. She looked grim, as she always did lately for unknown reasons. Behind her, Fred and George Weasley were peering over her shoulders, both of their faces somber. 

"What is it, professor..?" 

"Lupin, " McGonagall studied him before saying, "Professor Snape has informed me of some horrible news. If you could please join me in the Common Room with Misters Weasley and Weasley?" 

Harry let out a cry and fell back on his bed, his hand flying to his scar. It began to burn horribly, much like the night of the third task. Sirius whined as Lupin left the room, looking back at Harry. Ron lept off the bed. But as quickly as the pain came, it left. Harry remained on the bed, his eyes shut, his hands clutching his blankets tightly. When he opened his eyes, the only thing he could manage to get out was, "Blaise Zabini is dead." 

------------------- 

There's three.. 

No time for thank yous! But as soon as I have time, I'll thank you in my profile AND in the next chapter!! *hugs everyone* 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the characters involved in this story, unless otherwise told. Warner Bro's, JKR and all those great people own the rights, and unfortunately I don't. If I use any song lyrics for my chapter titles, or whatever I might do, I don't own those either.. 

I wrote this out of pure boredom. Please, be as critically sarcasmic as you possibly can *notice my sarcasm?* Notes will be greatly appreciated, though not mandatory, but if you wish for speedy (and I mean 1-2 days between) updates, then take a moment of your time out to leave me a review.. 

**

Safe Place 

**

-----*----- 

"Blaise Zabini was found a moment ago by Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle." McGonagall explained to Remus, who was standing in front of her, his expression sober. Fred and George Weasley were standing to the side, their eyes averted to the floor, "Professor Snape found a note beside Mr. Zabini's body, much like Lavender's case." 

"And the twins?" Remus asked, nodding at the red heads, swallowing thickly, "what do they have to do with this?" 

"They were near the dungeons when they heard a scream. They thought it had come from the Slytherin House, and it might've been Blaise. However, " she paused and lowered her voice, "however, they found a note also. Dumbledore has it now, but it's alarming. I'd like you to look it over, and Professor Snape is making a batch of Veritaserum for the boys." 

"What did the notes say?" 

"Which? Zabini's and the one the twin's found?" 

"Both. And Lavender's note." Remus answered, but McGonagall shook her head, indicating that it shouldn't be discussed in front of the twins. 

"Let's just get them back to your office, then? Dumbledore will be waiting. Aurors are to be here soon." McGonagall turned to the twins, "you two have to come with us. You may come back later." 

The twins just nodded, remaining silent. Remus mulled over their behavior a moment. Whatever the letter said that they found had triggored something awful in them, because they had never looked so depressed in the times he'd seen them. He followed them out of the House, musing over his thoughts, on his way to his office. 

**

-----*-----

**

"Can you hear me?" Dumbledore asked Fred, while McGonagall asked George. They both answered at the same time with a 'yes'. 

While the twins were being questioned, Remus sat at his desk, reading the notes that had been received since Lavender's death. There were four. The first three were known since Fred and George found one, but the fourth was just brought in by Draco Malfoy, who was sitting at a table by himself, staring hard at the wood top. 

The first letter was short and to the point. 

_One has died. Give me what I want by tonight, and no more will go._

Of course, Remus mused, whoever wrote the letter hadn't received what he wanted. Therefore, Blaise Zabini had been killed. It had only been a day since Lavender's death, and another had been killed. The next letter, labeled in red ink with a 2, was the one Malfoy had brought up. It read: 

_Whoever receives this letter is to die next. Whoever you are, _the ink had been black until the name, in silver, said, _Blaise Zabini_, it was black again from hereon, _be careful of whom you trust from this point on._

Apparently, Blaise hadn't taken it seriously, because it looked like he crumpled it up. Draco said he found it in Blaise's trunk right after his body had been removed. A moving picture caught Remus' eye, and he lifted it up. It was of Aurors checking Lavender's body. Something hard, maybe plywood or even steel, had been taken to her head. She died instantly. Blaise, though, had been sleeping when an unknown person attacked him. He'd been stabbed, the knife left on the floor near the dormitory door. 

Remus shook his head, putting the picture of Lavender's body aside, and pulled another letter out. It had been the one found beside Blaise's body. 

_I want that artifact. If I don't receive it by morning, the school will be attacked, and you will all suffer horribly._

Dumbledore had ordered Aurors, guard trolls and other creatuers to guard the school. Lupin shook his head, wondering vaguely if the Aurors and trolls were enough for a Death Eater attack. A thought struck him, and he grabbed his quill, dipping it in red ink. He scribbled lines across the note about the school being attacked. He then dipped the quill in the black ink, and drew a triangle. 

He was deep in thought, so he didn't hear Fred's explanation of what happened. The only thing he caught was, "..a man ran past us, shoved us out of the way, dropping the letter. Then he was gone in midair, like he apparated.." 

Lupin dipped the quill into another bottle of ink, this time it was blue, and wrote 'Harry' at the top point. He bit his lip, narrowing his eyes in concentration. He dipped the quill in green ink and drew a circle around the triangle, making sure the points touched the green circle. 

"..after we heard a scream, we saw a man coming toward us. I moved out of the way, but Fred got shoved against the wall. The paper fell to the floor, and I picked it up. When I looked back at the man, he was gone. That's when Snape came toward us.." George said, and Lupin dipped the quill in the blue ink, pulling up a fresh piece of parchment. 

He began a list. He put Lavender's name first, Blaise's second. Beside it, Lupin wrote their House names and age. He wrote 'note' beside the House names, then set the quill down, studying the parchment. He sat the parchments aside and picked up the last note, that George and Fred had found, and read it. The ink was black, except for the names, which were, again, in silver. 

_Mister George Weasley. You shall die within the days after receiving this letter, unless I get what I want by the morning. Mister Fred Weasley. You shall die a most painful death, slowly._ Lupin blinked, and looked up at the twins, who were now silent, since the questions had already been answered. Now Dumbledore sat with McGonagall, discussing the situation. Draco still sat at the desk, staring blankly. Lupin studied him a moment, then turned his attention back to the letter and let out a startled gasp. New words had formed, _Mister Remus Lupin. Your fate is decided as well. Beware the full moon, for shadows play tricks on the mind because of it. This can all be avoided, if I **get my artifact**._

"Albus?" Lupin choked out, looking up frantically at the Headmaster, "what is this artifact this man is talking about?" 

"I have no idea, Remus." Dumbledore shook his head regretfully, "I wish I knew. Then again.." he trailed off, and shuddered slightly, "I have no idea _who_ we're dealing with." 

"A Death Eater, maybe?" Lupin suggested, and McGonagall shook her head. Draco was still staring intently at the desk, and the only person who seemed to remember Draco was in the room was Lupin. 

"Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked, and Draco looked up at hearing his name being called, "could you come with me, please? The Aurors, and Professor Snape, would probably like to speak with you." 

Draco looked from Dumbledore to McGonagall, then to Lupin and back to the witch before standing up. He left the room quickly, shuddering as he passed the twins. McGonagall followed him out of the room, leaving the two professors to watch the twins, who were now sleeping, their chins to their chests. 

"I don't think it's a Death Eater." Dumbledore answered Lupin's question immediately, "Death Eater's tend to be stupid, even if they are incredibly intelligent, such as Lucius Malfoy. No, " Dumbledore shook his head, "I don't think this thing is even human. And if he is, he hasn't got much human in him." Dumbledore explained, and Lupin opened his mouth to ask the obvious question, but Dumbledore cut him off, "it can't be Voldemort, Remus. Voldemort wouldn't come in and begin killing my students and leaving _notes_ around. I have no idea who or what this thing is, or what it wants." 

Lupin remained silent after what Dumbledore said, and only returned to his desk. He grabbed the parchments, deciding against telling Dumbledore about the new comment on the parchment the twins found. Instead, he packed those away in his tattered briefcase, grabbed his wand, closed the ink bottles, dropped them in his briefcase, and excused himself to his flat to work alone without being disturbed. Dumbledore smiled and nodded at him as he left the office, the Weasley twins still unconcious. 

**-----*-----**

Later that night, or rather morning, at around four AM, after everyone had fallen into a fitfull sleep, Fred and George sat, huddled together, in the fifth year dormitory. They were on the floor beside Harry's bed, their shoulders and heads pressed together for comfort. They were both deathly afraid, and taken post beside Harry's bed, hoping they'd be safe. Fred was falling asleep, and George kept nudging him to stay awake. This went on for a while until Harry began making choking noises and trashing around in his bed. George got on his knees and peered over the side of the bed at Harry, his eyes wide in wonder. Fred was clutching his brother's wrist, turning his head and watching Harry also. Harry shot upright, looking around frantically, drops of sweat trickling down his face. 

"Get out of here George." Harry whispered, and when Fred opened his mouth to say something, Harry screamed, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! _NOW_!" 

"But, Harry -" Fred started again. 

"GET THE FUCK OUT! BOTH OF YOU! YOU'RE IN DANGER!" When neither brother moved, but the dormmates began to wake up, Harry glared at the twins, his eyes wild, "get out. Now. Dammit, if you don't -" 

There was a flash of light through the window. Harry shoved Fred's shoulder, and he scrambled to his feet, reaching for George's wrist. Ron was trying to get out of bed, tripping on his sheets. Harry opened his mouth as the window burst open, glass shattering. Everything happened at once. 

A white light and hurricane type wind whirled through the window. Harry watched, his eyes open in shock, as the light enveloped the twins. _Only_ the twins. Seamus and Dean were shoving each other, trying to get to the only place they must've felt safe - the bathroom. Ron was untangling his feet from his sheets, screaming for his brothers. Neville was hiding under his blanket, the lump under the covers shaking. Harry's scar burned, and he dropped his head in his hands, letting out shaky, dry sobs, trying to control the pain in his head. He could see the white light from behind his eyelids. He could still hear Ron screaming for his brothers. Then it went black. The sound of footsteps rushed up the stairs, and the door flew open. 

Harry spotted a note on the floor. Everyone stood far from it, staring at it, unwilling to even touch it. The burning in his scar continued to blur his vision. Harry began to get out from under the blankets, tripping over the comforter. The pain was so tremendous, so horrible, that when his ankle got caught up in the sheets, he closed his eyes and passed out. Seamus came out from the bathroom, looking out into the dormitory, his features clearly disturbed. 

"_HARRY_!" Ron lurched forward to grab his friends arm, but it was too late. 

Harry's arm fell ontop of the blanket piece of paper, and when it touched, the parchment immediately sprouted words. Ron grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him far from the parchment, but it was no use. The words were in blood red ink. 

_Harry Potter has made a..**bloody** awful choice. Our Boy Who Lived will be the next to die with his dearest friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin on the night of Betraying Shadows. I want my gift, my artifact, between now and the next full moon. Maybe another attack will do?_

Ron gaped at the paper, then looked down at Harry, who was shaking. He looked up at the shattered window and ran to it, looking out over the dark grounds. He couldn't see his brothers anywhere. Slowly, he slid down to his knees and put his head in his hands, not hearing the urgent voices of the Prefects and Professor McGonagall. He didn't feel anything when Hermione cried onto his shoulder. He couldn't see when everyone was led out of the House to the Great Hall. He didn't taste the salt from his tears on his lips. The only coherient thought he had was _Harry's going to die. My brother's are going to die. Sirius and Professor Lupin are going to die. Will I die too?_

-----*----- 

Remus stepped into the Gryffindor House just as Professor McGonagall was levitating a stretcher with Harry ontop. He walked over curiously and put his hand on Harry's sweating forehead. Harry looked up, his eyes wide in horror, his face screwed up in shock. He grabbed Remus' robes and pulled him close. 

"Get out of here." Harry whispered frantically, "get out. You're in so much danger right now. You and Sirius are. God, get out, please." 

"Come on, Harry. It's alright, let go." McGonagall whispered softly, prying Harry's fingers from the front of Remus' robes and continued walking out of the House to the Hospital Wing. 

Hermione shuffled over to Remus, her head tilted down at the floor, her eyes locked with the designs on the carpet. Remus put his hand on her shoulder gently, and she looked up, and he saw tears pooled in her eyes. His heart broke when she said, "Fred and George were taken. I-I, " she bit her lip and swallowed thickly, a tear falling from her right eye, "I already miss them, professor. Ron's taking it really hard. Really, really hard." 

Remus said nothing but pulled her into a hug, which she accepted thankfully. Of course, he knew he wasn't allowed to hug his students on a general basis, but he knew her better than the other professors, seeing as how Sirius was Harry's Godfather. Plus, Ron was nowhere to be found, and nobody else could really calm Hermione down. 

"Hermione?" Seamus asked softly, and she looked up at him. He looked up at Remus and said, "the..the Auror wants you, up in our dormitory." 

"Okay, thanks Seamus." Remus put on a small smile and Seamus nodded back, "are you going to be okay Hermione?" 

"I'm always okay." She licked her lips and forced a smile, but he could see through it. 

"I'm sure Harry would love some company in the Hospital Wing right now." Remus said before patting her shoulder and going up the steps to the fifth year dormitory. He stepped in and his eyes widened slightly in shock. 

The window was busted, glass was everywhere. The beds were empty, as no student could come in. A faint smell of charcoal was in the air, and Remus could tell immediately that a lot of Dark Magic had been used to enter the room. His eyes roamed the room, over the Auror, who was looking over the shattered window, until his own eyes landed on a piece of parchment on the ground. He walked over and picked it up, reading it slowly. It was another letter. About Harry. 

"Those letters have been true, haven't they?" The Auror asked, and Remus spun around, facing the man, "didn't mean to scare you, sorry." 

"It's okay." Remus looked back down at the parchment and sucked in a breath, "but, the letters have been doing what they say." 

"So this is what, four?" The man asked, an almost accusing tone to his voice. Remus nodded, "so four kids have been killed within two days, and you have no idea what's going on? If my kid went here, I wouldn't let him stay after this." 

"Well, if your kid went here, he'd probably be one of the students who _don't_ pay attention." Remus said, studying the letter, "because I know when I went here, I was in a group of some kind. We always got in trouble. Fred and George Weasley, the twins who disappeared an hour ago, were _always_ in trouble with someone. Lavender Brown, the first victim, always talked and got in trouble in a lot of classes. Blaise Zabini, " Remus hesitated, thinking it over. Blaise never did get in much trouble, "well, he's hard to figure out. Very dark and secretive." 

"That doesn't prove anything. You have no proof that the kids were murdered because they were bad students." The Auror retorted, rolling his eyes, "what is this artifact this person wants?" 

"We don't know." Remus answered with a slight shrug, "we have no idea at all." 

The Auror scoffed and said, "you people don't do a very good job running a school, do you? Kids get murdered, kidnapped, nearly killed all the time." 

"Excuse me?" Remus looked up from the parchment, "you're criticizing the way we run our school, when there were trolls and Aurors outside _and_ inside the school. There were Aurors in the Common Room down there!" Remus hissed angrily, "you didn't do a damn good job preventing this yourself." His eyes went dark, "and you're going to be blamed for this, because aren't you the head of the expedition here?" 

The man had nothing to say to this, and luckily Dumbledore entered the room saying, "Remus, Harry is in the Wing, wanting to speak with you and Snuffles." 

"Yes, sir." Remus had one last long glare at the Auror before turning and following the Headmaster out of the room. He got out of earshot before saying, "who _are_ these morons, Albus? They aren't expertly trained Aurors, I know it, because Sirius is much better at figuring these things out." 

"Mr. Fudge said they needed the experience, so no, they aren't expert Aurors." Dumbledore answered agitatedly, "however, I do have to speak with Sirius about his training." 

"Albus, he hasn't done Auror work in fifteen years. He'll be no use to us." 

Dumbledore said nothing as he led Remus out of the Gryffindor House and into the corridor, "I think I know what the artifact this thing wants is. And, if I'm right, this thing is working for Voldemort." 

"You said Voldemort wasn't part of this." 

"I know, and I made a mistake." Dumbledore shook his head before saying, "I'll tell you and Sirius about it later, however. Because, unfortunately, it isn't in my possession anymore. I put it Elsewhere years ago. I'll explain it later." 

Remus was silent the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing, and when they got there, Dumbledore excused himself to speak with the Gryffindor House. Inside the Infirmary, Harry was sitting beside Draco Malfoy. Draco was talking, his eyes locked on the floor, and his voice was flat. 

"..his dead eyes were just staring at me, Potter. I don't know how you manage to live everyday without seeing Diggory's body, his death, over and over again." 

Harry didn't answer. Instead, he looked up at waved Remus inside, "is Sirius with you?" 

Draco looked up, too, then looked back down at the ground. Remus entered and took a seat across from Harry, knowing he was blocking the entrance, but it didn't matter right now. 

"No. I don't know where he is, actually." Remus looked uneasily at Draco, afraid if he found out that Sirius was still around.. 

"He's okay." Harry interrupted Remus' thoughts, "he knows about Sirius, because of his father and all of that. So you don't know where he is?" 

"No idea." Remus locked his fingers together and put his elbows on his knees, leaning forward, "but are you okay? That's my main concern. Not whether Sirius is around or not." 

"I'm okay." Harry sighed, averting his eyes to the floor, "it's just..they were _right there_ and I couldn't do anything to keep them with me. I mean, I'm sure Ron's going to be really upset with me about this, because it _is_ my fault. They shouldn't have been back in the dormitory. They should've been with Dumbledore." 

"Yes, they should have." Remus agreed with a nod, "however, Dumbledore wasn't here last night, which you probably didn't know. He had to go to the Ministry of Magic because of an emergency. I know it was stupid of him to leave, and I'm sure he's extremely guilty about it, but there was nothing we could've done to prevent it." 

"Yes there was." Harry whispered, "we could've done anything to prevent this! I -" Harry froze. Draco looked up at him, and Remus narrowed his eyes in confusion. 

"What is it?" 

Harry's eyes rolled back, his mouth opened slightly. 

"Today, at noon, an attack will occur at Hogwarts." Harry said, his voice deeper than usual, "all of Voldemort's followers will be taken from us and tortured. The Weasley twins are now only one Weasley, for one has been murdered painfully. The other, having witnessed the event, will starve himself to death. Lady Milinda will reign tonight." 

Harry's head fell forward, and within a moment, he blinked and looked back up, "I mean, if Dumbledore hadn't just left the school when he _knew_ we'd be attacked." Harry paused, then looked at Draco and Remus' faces, "what?" 

"You..you.." Draco jumped out of his chair, sending it crashing to the ground, "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!?" 

Harry blinked, confused, "what did I just do, Malfoy? I just told you what I thought.." 

"N-no you didn't." Draco hissed, "you..you.." 

"Harry.." Remus trailed off, finding his voice finally, "you should go rest, shouldn't you?" 

"What is _wrong_ with you two?" Harry stood up, shaking his head, a shadow of a smile on his face, "for a while I thought _I_ was going mad, but you two have obviously taken the cake on this one." 

"I suppose so, Harry." Remus forced a smile, "now, go rest. I'll have Poppy give you a sleeping potion in a moment.." 

Harry studied Draco and his professor for a moment, who still had identical looks of shock on their faces, and shook his head. He gave Remus a small smile before nodding and walking toward the beds. Remus licked his lips and turned to Draco, "did you just see that?" 

"S-see what?" Draco stuttered, looking up at his professor, "see Potter lose it like that?" Remus raised an eyebrow, and Draco shook his head, "no, professor, I didn't see that." 

"Good boy." Remus watched Harry climb into a bed, pulling the sheets up, "ten points to Slytherin." He said under his breath before turning to the blonde again, "now, go tell Madam Pomfrey that he's to have a sleeping potion. You could do with one yourself. Get back to your dormitory, if you don't want to stay here. Not a _single word_ to anyone about..about this." Remus waved his hands around the area to emphasize, "understood?" 

"Yes, professor." Draco said quietly, bringing his gaze back to Harry, who was staring out the window longingly, "professor?" Remus looked down at the Slytherin, "will he be all right? He's been..beaten, and now this, along with the tournament. If I were him, I would've lost it a long time ago, I think." 

Remus didn't seem the least bit surprised that Draco knew about the abuse. Afterall, Lucius _was_ the school governor, and the governors and Ministry knew all about what was going on in the Dursley household. What surprised Remus, though, was the emotions Draco was going through. He looked upset as he watched Harry quietly. His eyes were clouded over in anger, but his expression was sorrow-filled. 

"I don't know, Draco." Remus answered after a moment of thought. 

"I hope he does end up okay." Draco looked up at his professor, his eyes dark, "I really do." 

Remus patted Draco on the shoulder lightly, "I hope so too." He smiled before turning around to go to Dumbledore's office, and his smile dropped. He shook his head, "Sirius, you _moron_." He hissed at the black dog standing in the doorway, who tilted his head confused, "you missed it. Come with me to Dumbledore's office." 

Draco righted the chair that was on it's side before walking off to find Madam Pomfrey. Sirius sighed and trailed after Remus down the hall, thoroughly confused and desperately wanting to see if his Godson was all right. 

------------------- 

Chapter three thank yous: 

-_-: Erm, Draco..isn't..the "main" character...yet. 

Prophetess of Hearts(x2): I know what you mean, but I had to do it to get to the actual story part, you know. 

Lifeshades: I'm so very sorry about the cliffhanger. I'll try not to do it much, though I love to do it.. 

DMnHP(x2): My Blaise had to be a guy, since he shares a dorm with Draco. You know that.. 

Myr: Thank you much. 

Shinigami: Actually, when I wrote this story out (I've had it written for a while now), I had Draco get caught, but then I thought..'dude, wtf, why would I do that? Draco's going to get enough spotlight, so maybe someone else can get it for a while'. I changed it, but I was in such a hurry when I posted chapter 3 that I didn't have time to change everything. Let's just say that it was Draco's, and Blaise was caught with it, and ratted on Draco. Then it'd make more sense, considering this chapter and Blaise's death and all..besides, who says Voldie's in on this? *raises eyebrow* 

Ice: I've got to build up to it, okay? I've got the whole story already written out, and yes, the beginning is slow, but that's because I'm not going to just..cut to the chase..just chill..we're getting there. 

  
  
  


Annnnd chapter two reviewers: 

Balizabeth: I'm sorry!! *hugs* It's okay, I've got two chapters up now to make up for it.. 

KawaiiKowaiKoneko: Lol, you're so funny.. Thanks for your review! 

Autumn Ice: Yes, Snape cares for Harry very much..*raises eyebrow* But HOW much? 

Sienna Denethor of Lothlorien: This will be another non slash story, only because I can only take the slashes so far, you know? I've got to have some straight folk stories, or I'd go insane.. 

crashdown2005: Nobody will really find out what happened at the Dursleys until after chapter 9 or 10, but that's because a lot happens before then ;) 

Thief: Thank you much! 

Yuka-Chan: Cullen was over today, but God damn was he in a bad mood. I took him to my uncle's house to swim-he ended up falling asleep on their couch before we got outside. Sooo, some day I had =) 

jenny: Thanks! 

TotallyMe: You'll find out all the answers to your questions later on, because nobody except Draco knows exactly what happened. That, and..someone else, whom I won't mention just yet. 

Nicky: Hope you're having fun on your vacation! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the characters involved in this story, unless otherwise told. Warner Bro's, JKR and all those great people own the rights, and unfortunately I don't. If I use any song lyrics for my chapter titles, or whatever I might do, I don't own those either.. 

***NEW*** 2. The idea of the silver hand, with the hugely magical powers, belongs to Cassandra Claire and her 'Draco Dormiens' story (BTW, it's a GREAT trilogy, go read it everyone!). *bows to Cassie* I loved the idea of the silver hand, though I only took the idea of it, not the uses she used per se =) 

I wrote this out of pure boredom. Please, be as critically sarcasmic as you possibly can *notice my sarcasm?* Notes will be greatly appreciated, though not mandatory. 

**

Safe Place 

**

-----*----- 

"Harry said _what_?" Sirius hissed, and began pacing the length of the office, his hands clamped behind his back, "what does that mean? That he's under _Imperio_ or that he's completely lost it?" 

"_Sirius_!" Remus snapped, rolling his eyes from his chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, "you will _not_ speak of your Godson like that. It's rude. Besides, " Remus scoffed, turning around, "if Harry lost it, it'd be because he was under _your_ care." 

Sirius opened his mouth to, no doubt, say something extremely sarcastic when Dumbledore put up his hand to silence him. Dumbledore eyed the two before saying, "Harry can't be controlled under the Imperius Curse, Sirius. You know that. And he hasn't lost it, either, because he's still very much intact up here." Dumbledore tapped the side of his head, "but, it sounds to me that he gave us a brief look into the future." 

"As in..?" Sirius trailed off, deep in thought, "as in, he can see the future? As in he's a Seer?" 

"If he was a Seer, he would've shown signs for years now." Dumbledore answered truthfully, "unless.." the expression on his face grew thoughtful, and he tilted his head to the side, studying Remus and Sirius carefully. 

"_Unless_ he's been hiding it from us." Remus sat upright in the chair and looked up at Sirius, "he never said anything to you, did he?" 

Sirius shook his head, "we don't speak often enough for him to tell me. But if he was getting the signs, he'd tell me, because..because.." he tried to think of a reason, and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, amused. 

"Because you're his Godfather?" Dumbledore offered, and Sirius nodded, "or maybe because he was afraid you'd think he was crazy. There aren't many true Seers, and even those who think they posses the ability don't show _any_ signs. Such as Professor Trelawny." 

"She had that one look into the future." Remus pointed out, "when we were kids." 

"Ah, that was one of two." Dumbledore smiled, "the second was the night you, " he pointed to Remus, then Sirius, "and you, met up with Peter. Harry was quite surprised by the revelation, which might be why, if he's experienced signs, he won't tell anyone." 

"I don't blame him." Sirius fell into a vacant chair, rubbing his hands together, a mischevious look in his eyes, "_but_, if he doesn't tell us, then we'll just..force..him to." 

"You will _not_." Remus scowled, shoving his friend's shoulder lightly, "Harry will tell us. We won't _need_ to force it out of him. And besides, I know someone who might be able to weasel it out of Harry, if the situation occurs." 

"Who?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Sirius, who gave the same look to Remus. Both of the men were extremely confused. 

"Draco Malfoy." 

**-----*-----**

After Remus and Sirius discussed what they'd say to Draco and Harry later on to try and pry information from Harry, Dumbledore had received another owl from the Ministry. He excused himself from the office, telling the two friends that he would be outside the Entrance Hall, speaking with Minister Fudge. Sirius and Remus stood up and beckoned Dumbledore goodbye before the elderly man left. Remus turned to his friend, anger flashing in his eyes. 

"Dammit." Remus whispered, then said it louder, "_dammit_!" 

Sirius raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Instead, he bent over, picked up a biscuit from a tray on the side of Dumbledore's desk, and took a bite out of it. Remus glared at him, as if to say 'can't you see I'm angry? DON'T EAT YOU FOOL!', but thought better of it and began looking around the room. 

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked, swallowing the bite of biscuit, and took another, watching Remus curiously. Fawkes watched Remus as well, ready to attack if Remus tried to do anything that he wasn't supposed to. Remus stopped next to a short book case and picked up a sword from the top of it, "Moony?" Sirius asked again, putting the remaining biscuit on the desk, "have you gone off your rocker? That's _Dumbledore's_ sword, not yours. Put it -" 

"It's _Harry's_ sword, Sirius." Remus said impatiently, turning the sword over, examining it carefully, "he pulled it out of the Sorting Hat in his second year." Remus looked up at Sirius, who had an odd expression on his face, "_honestly_ Sirius, do you know _anything_ about your own Godson?" 

"Honestly, do you know anything about your own Godson." Sirius immitated, his voice dripping in sarcasm, "_honestly_ Remus, do you realize that I'm not fit to be a guardian?" 

"Oh, you're fit." Remus muttered, running his left hand over the blade, "you're just too moronic to figure the parenthood thing out right now." 

Sirius glared at his friend and stepped up beside him, "what do you mean this is Harry's sword? James never had it, because I'd know." 

"I _told_ you." Remus looked up and rolled his eyes, "Harry pulled it out of the Sorting Hat. Which means James didn't have it, and neither did his father, or his father, or _his_ father." 

"Oh, then I can see why it would belong to Harry." Sirius said sarcastically, holding out his hands as Remus dropped the heavy sword into his grasp, "_why_ is it Harry's?" 

"Well, you know how he's the heir." Remus began, and pet the phoenix absentmindedly, "so was James. James had _most_ of what remained. The Invisibility Cloak was Godric's, and.." Remus trailed off, shrugging, "this is Godric's sword. It disappeared after his death, and Harry pulled it out in his second year." 

"So why doesn't Harry have it now?" Sirius asked, and Remus raised an eyebrow. 

"I _told_ you that you were too moronic to figure the parenthood thing out." Remus turned back to the book case, and when a silence fell over them, he looked back up. Sirius looked confused by the comment, "Sirius, you **don't** give a sword to a twelve year old." 

"So why doesn't Harry have it now?" 

"Because, Padfoot, you great prat, " Remus bit his lip to hide his amused smile, "he's still only fifteen. Imagine the damage James would've done when _he_ was fifteen, if he had such a powerful sword." 

"He should have that sword." Sirius scoffed, folding his arms across his chest, "it's a piece of his heritage, you know. Plus, you said he pulled it out of the Sorting Hat, right?" 

"Right. He killed a basilisk with it." 

"Oh." Sirius' eyes widened, "_a basilisk_?" 

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on, "yes, Sirius. Now, if you don't mind, you have to help me look for something. Dumbledore said something about having a vague idea what the artifact this Lady Milinda wants. Help me find something that could possibly be in the least bit relevant to this topic." 

"_A basilisk_?" Sirius repeated, then grew silent as he began searching the office. A thick silence fell over the two as they got involved in their search when Sirius broke the silence, "Moony?" 

"What?" Remus, who'd been crouched beside the book shelf, looking through the books, asked, looking up at his friend. 

"Do you realize, that if this _Lady Milinda_ does murder us gruesomely, we'll be killed by a woman?" 

Remus stared at his friend, thinking over what he said. Sirius cracked a grin, and Remus realized he was just kidding and threw a heavy book at his friend, "_you prat_!" 

**

-----*-----

**

Later that afternoon, Harry found himself dozing off in the Hospital Wing when the door slammed open. He startled awake, and was just in time to hear Madam Pomfrey screaming at the intruder. 

"..DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT THERE ARE PATIENTS IN HERE!?" 

"I'm _so_ sorry, Poppy." 

"Get out, Severus!" She demanded, and Harry felt his blood run cold. He didn't want to see Snape, and he didn't want Snape to see him. Especially when he probably looked so bad. 

"I was informed that Draco was here earlier?" Snape stuck his head into the room Harry was in, and a smirk played on his features, "my my, Potter, you look like death." Harry's eyes widened, and Snape closed his eyes in a wince, realizing what he just said, "I apologise, Potter. Poppy, " he turned his attention back to the nurse, but Harry tuned him out after that. 

"I sent Draco back to the Slytherin Common Room, Severus." Poppy answered, agitatedly, "now, you just woke Harry up. Off with you!" 

"Headmaster wants all of the students in the dungeons." Snape said, entering the room again, striding up to Harry, "which means you've got to get up." 

"_Severus_." Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes, "Harry is under my care, not yours. He's fine in here. Nobody can get to him here. Go back to your House." 

"The dungeons have no windows, Poppy. We are sealing the whole bottom up, just in case. If Potter is out here if there's an attack, _we_ don't know what he'll be up against." Snape hissed, and the nurse stared at him for a moment, "you have to go into the dungeons as well. Dumbledore is down there already, with Minister Fudge. I'll bring Potter down. The ghosts are scowering the school for any students left in the corridors or Houses. Now _go_." 

Madam Pomfrey heard the urgency in his voice and nodded. She hurried out of the Hospital Wing, leaving Snape to deal with Harry. Harry looked up at his professor warily. He didn't want to be stuck with Snape for the next ten minutes. 

"Now, since you're already wearing your school robes, just get up. You don't need anything from your House, you can get it later if it's still there." Snape turned to the large shelf that contained various potions, "do you want a sleeping potion, Potter?" 

Harry remained silent. Snape rolled his eyes, picked up different bottles, and pocketed most of them. He then grabbed a few blue and green liquid filled flasks and turned back to Harry. 

"Let's go. It's fifteen to noon." 

"I want to stay here." Harry said, narrowing his eyes. Snape raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

"Why?" 

"Because if they kidnap me, they'll bring me to Fred and George, and then I can help them escape." Harry answered, folding his arms defiantly. 

"That's courageous and all, Potter, but I can't leave you here." Snape grabbed Harry's wrist with his free and and began pulling him toward the corridor. Harry pulled back. 

"I _don't_ want to go." 

Remus slid to a stop in the room, and looked both relieved and terrified that Snape was in the room with Harry. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Remus growled, stalking up to Snape and prying his hand off Harry's wrist, "you didn't have permission to touch him." 

"Well maybe if Potter would do what he was told, I wouldn't have tried to make him go down there." 

"Do you realize what that would look like to Sirius?" Remus hissed in Snape's ear, "do not _touch_ him, got it?" 

"Yes mum." Snape rolled his eyes, turned, and stalked out of the Infirmary. Remus followed him with his eyes before turning to Harry, who was rubbing his wrist. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Fine." Harry looked down at his red wrist, "he didn't hurt me." 

"Good. If he did.." Remus trailed off, shaking his head, "come on, we have to get down to the dungeons. I don't want to hear the crap excuse you must've tried on Snape. Let's just go. Ron, Hermione and Ginny are down there, asking for you." 

"What are Ron and Ginny doing here still?" Harry asked curiously, "I was sure Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would've made them come home to stay away from what's going on." 

Remus was quiet for a moment as they rushed down the corridor before saying, "I don't know why, Harry. Everyone seems so screwed up the past few days. A group of probably fifty students hopped on the Hogwarts Express earlier today to go back home. Everyone's leaving after the attack anyway." 

"Why?" 

"Because, Harry, Hogwarts isn't safe like this." Remus pulled Harry down the steps, leading into the dungeon, "when we get down here, I'll take you to the Slytherin Common Room. Draco's down there waiting with Dumbledore for you." 

"The Slytherin House?" Harry squeaked, "I don't want to go in there!" 

"You have to speak with Draco and Dumbledore. Ron, Ginny and Hermione are already in there, don't worry." 

"Where's Sirius?" 

"He's with Dumbledore as well." Remus smiled as they stopped in front of a stone wall, "Abowapok." 

The stone wall moved aside and allowed Harry and Remus to step into the Slytherin Common Room. Harry thought it'd be packed with students, but it was only Draco, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sirius (in his dog form) and Dumbledore. They all smiled (well, not Draco) at Harry when he entered, and he smiled a little back. He looked around the room, taking in the green and silver hangings on the walls. Pictures of evil wizards hung around, swearing at the Gryffindors, not at all afraid of Dumbledore getting mad at them. 

"Come sit down, Harry, Remus." Dumbledore waved them over to the table in the center of the room, "we'll be in here for a long while. I've got some things we need to discuss as well." 

Harry looked uneasily at his friend's, who shrugged at him. His eyes landed on a book that was in front of Dumbledore. In bold writing at the top, it said, **Lady Milinda: Princess of the Underworld, Queen of the Damned**. 

-----*----- 

"Well, Harry, " Dumbledore smiled, despite the fact the school would be attacked shortly, "sit down. Don't just stand there. You too, Remus." Dumbledore nodded at the professor, who smiled in response and sat down in an empty seat beside Draco. 

"Why am I in here?" Harry asked, not moving from his spot. He was looking suspiciously at his friends, then to the professors and Draco. They all just smiled in reply, "don't look at me like that. Why am I here? Did you..did you tell?" Harry gasped, his eyes widening, looking from Remus to Dumbledore, to the dog form of Sirius on the ground, "_you did_!" 

"Tell what?" Dumbledore asked innocently, "sit down so we can discuss it. If not.." Dumbledore nodded at Sirius, who transformed into his person self, and he walked up to Harry, folding his arms. 

Harry uneasily stepped over to the vacant seat beside Ginny and sat down rigidly. His eyes were staring hard at the table top, his pulse racing. He was deathly afraid that they had told about his summer. About Uncle Vernon. 

"Harry?" Ginny asked, her voice quiet and soft. She put her hand over his gently, "what's wrong with you?" 

"N-nothing." Harry whispered, pulling his hand back and dropping it into his lap, rubbing it absentmindedly. Dumbledore pushed the open book across the table and in front of Harry. 

"Does this name look familiar to you, Harry?" 

"No." Harry said quickly, shaking his head, "why would it? Princess of the Underworld. We haven't learned the demons yet. Isn't that sixth year?" 

"Right." Remus smiled softly, "but, Harry, you know earlier when we were in the Hospital Wing, Draco and I? And we were looking at you weirdly?" Harry nodded stiffly, "remember that time in your third year, the night Sirius revealed himself? When Trelawny predicted it?" Harry nodded again, starting to feel uncomfortable about what was going on, "you predicted something in the Infirmary earlier, and we want you to answer some questions for us." 

"W-what?" Harry managed to say, "I made a prediction? _No_. No I didn't. Why do you lie to me all the time? Why?" Harry began to stand up, when Sirius put his hand on his shoulder, keeping him down. Harry looked up at him, confused. 

Sirius smiled down at him, his expression full of concern, "it's okay, Harry. We aren't lying to you. Honest. But if you don't answer our questions, we'll have to force the answers out." 

"I'm not insane like Trelawny." Harry spat, glaring around the table, "_I'm not_!" 

"Of course you aren't." Hermione said quickly, forcing a small smile at her friend, "_we_ know that. And Harry, you know that too. We want to help you." 

"To train you, if you do posses the Seeing ability." Dumbledore added, and Harry glanced around the table uneasily. They looked so caring. Well, not Malfoy, but Harry guessed there was a reason he was involved with everything. 

"Okay." Harry licked his lips, averting his eyes, "ask me anything." 

"Good!" Dumbledore pulled the book back until it was sitting in front of his body again, "now, Harry, have you had visions of something, like maybe a Quidditch Match that was to take place later that day, and the things in your vision happened exactly that way in the game in real life?" Harry nodded, keeping his eyes on the table, "what was it? Was it a Quidditch game, or an argument you were going to have?" 

"No." Harry breathed, shaking his head, "I saw Voldemort murder someone." 

The room went silent for a moment before Dumbledore said, "and who was the person? Someone you knew, or were you unable to see this person's face?" 

"I saw who it was. It was an old man who took care of the Riddle house." Harry slowly looked up at the pale faces of his friends and professors. He could feel Sirius' tensed body behind his own, "and Voldemort killed him." 

"Have you had any other visions?" Dumbledore tilted his head to the side in a questioning stature. Harry hesitated before nodding once, "what was it?" 

"It..it hasn't happened yet." Harry blinked back sudden tears that stung his eyes, "I don't know if it's real or not. Sometimes I have nightmares that never happen. I think it was just a nightmare." 

Sirius put his other hand on Harry's other shoulder and squeezed gently. Harry closed his eyes, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

"What was it, Harry?" 

"It was me. I was standing in a stone room. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all stone. And then..a woman walked in. I didn't see what she looked like. I was dizzy, or perhaps I didn't have my glasses. I hurt all over, too." Harry blinked rapidly, clearing his throat as he thought hard about it, "and then she snapped her fingers, and everything was in focus for me again. My hands were tied behind my back, and my feet were tied to the end of a bed. I was lying on my stomach. I still couldn't see her, because my neck hurt too much, so I couldn't look up. Then she snapped her fingers again, and the ropes were taken from my wrists. A mirror was brought into the room and placed in front of me. My whole face was bruised and bloody, " Harry hesitated, his voice cracking, "and they had done something to my eyes. My eyes weren't green anymore. There were gray, like Malfoy's eyes. I didn't have glasses on, but I could still see perfectly. The woman waved a wand, and probably thirty beings suddenly came into the room. In my dream, I seemed to know who they were, as if I encountered them before. 

"Then she said something to them in a language I didn't understand. The tone of her voice, though, I could understand, and I tried to lift myself up to untie my feet, but my arms were broken. So I lied on the bed, praying I wouldn't get killed." Harry put his head in his hands, and when Remus began to say something, Harry looked up, "I'm not done. The creatures began to close in a circle around me, chanting something. My body felt like it was on fire, like all of my bones were being crushed. I screamed out. It was worse than the Cruciatus Curse." Harry's voice began to get softer, "and then she was given, by a person. A Death Eater, who kept their hood up. It was a shining silver hand. My body raised off the table, the ropes falling off my feet. In the mirror, I could see that I was wearing a green robe, a black cloak over it. My hands were bruised and swollen, as well as every visible part of my body." 

Harry looked at everyone now. They were silent, holding their breaths, watching him with wide eyes. Dumbledore silently beckoned him to continue, "and..and the woman..she took the hand and put it on my right hand, saying I will someday thank her for it. Everyone took a step back as the silver hand began to mold onto mine, and I screamed out in pain. Gold light shot out from it, and circled me as I floated in the air, screaming. I could feel my bones being repaired, and the bruises going away. It hurt so much, my eyes were blurring from the pain. When I was starting to black out, the silver hand finished it's molding, and I was dropped back onto the bed in a heap, where I fell asleep. And, " Harry paused, "and then I woke up." 

Sirius took this opportunity to release his death grip from Harry's shoulders and begin pacing the room. Hermione had, during the telling of the nightmare, gotten up and stood behind Dumbledore's shoulder, reading the book. Ginny had her head in her hands, probably hiding tears that had begun to flow. Ron just sat awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say to make his friend feel better. Draco was now standing by a book case, flipping through pages of a book, skimming the words for something. Remus was tossing nervous glances at Dumbledore, who was watching Harry with admiration. 

"Well, Harry, it seems you had quite a nightmare." Dumbledore started, "and it seems to me that now I should begin telling you all why I've brought you in here." 

Remus reached into his cloak and pulled out some pieces of parchment while Sirius conjured up bottles of different colors of ink and quills. Harry was wringing his hands nervously, trying to stop from shaking so badly. Hermione had sat back down, shaking her head and whispered soemthing to Ron. Draco was still skimming through a book, but had come back to the table and sat down. 

"Harry -" Dumbledore started, but a large grandfather clock (A/N: that was conveniently placed in the common room, might I add) in the corner, beside the fireplace, began to strike noon. Everyone went silent, staring intently at the wall that led out into the corridor of the dungeons. Above them, on the main floor, they could hear screams of the Aurors, and grunts from the trolls. 

"The ground is supposed to be sound proof." Hermione whispered, her eyes wide in shock. Whatever was going on up above them must've been horrible if they could hear it. 

Harry's chair fell backwards, and he began writhing on the ground, clutching his scar and letting out terrified screams. Sirius fell down next to his Godson, thinking of something to ease the pain. Remus stood up to join them when Draco's chair fell back and _he_ began writhing in pain. Only, instead of clutching the scar, he was holding his left arm. Remus dropped to his knees beside the boy's body and pulled up the sleeve. There wasn't anything there, and he looked over at Harry, who was still screaming and holding his head. 

Then, it got very silent. Draco and Harry's screams stopped, and the lied on the ground, breathing heavily. A few tears escaped Draco's closed eyes, and Remus wiped them away quickly before anyone saw. Sirius gently lifted Harry up, who had gone limp, and turned to Dumbledore. Remus did the same. 

"Bring them up to the fifth year's dormitory." Dumbledore whispered, his voice extremely low, "try not to make _any_ noise." 

"Is Fudge out there?" Sirius asked, his voice also low. 

"He's with his Aurors on watch." Dumbledore answered before waving up to the dormitory area, "go. Stay up there with them, too. I'll need to speak with these three anyway. When they wake up, tell us." 

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other nervously then nodded at Dumbledore. Hermione was clutching Ron's arm tightly, terrified for Harry. Ron was gently stroking her arm, trying to calm her down. Ginny was staring hard at Harry's chair, her eyes wide in horror. Dumbledore followed her gaze, and his eyes widened slightly. 

Beside Harry's chair lied a card. With closer inspection, Dumbledore realized, it was a card that must've come from a chocolate frog box. But Harry hadn't been eating chocolate, Dumbledore thought curiously. He picked it up and immediately dropped it, his fingers beginning to burn from touching it. The picture on the card was of an evil witch, laughing hysterically and pointing up at Dumbledore, as if taunting him. The name beneath the picture read _Lady Milinda_. 

------------------------ 

Thanks to everyone for reviewing chapter 4: 

Shinks: I loved the twins too.. 

: Thanks! I'm glad you think so. 

Ashie: Thanks so much for your review! I really appreciate it! 

Shinigami: Lmao, you're right. Why would she be taking out all the troublemakers? *raises eyebrow* 

Practical Magic: If you want to be informed when I update, just leave your email address.. 

DMnHP: Draco will be a main character soon! Just wait.. 

f0xyness39: Yes, Harry was having a vision! Yay.. 

Thanks again you guys!! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the characters involved in this story, unless otherwise told. Warner Bro's, JKR and all those great people own the rights, and unfortunately I don't. If I use any song lyrics for my chapter titles, or whatever I might do, I don't own those either.. 

***NEW*** 2. The idea of the silver hand, with the hugely magical powers, belongs to Cassandra Claire and her 'Draco Dormiens' story (BTW, it's a GREAT trilogy, go read it everyone!). *bows to Cassie* I loved the idea of the silver hand, though I only took the idea of it, not the uses she used per se =) 

I wrote this out of pure boredom. Please, be as critically sarcasmic as you possibly can *notice my sarcasm?* Notes will be greatly appreciated, though not mandatory, but if you wish for speedy (and I mean 1-2 days between) updates, then take a moment of your time out to leave me a review.. 

**

Safe Place 

**

-----*----- 

_"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO TELL!" A voice screamed in pain, and then a woman's laugh came afterward. A scream of pain made Harry's spine tingle as he inched toward a giant, half open, oak door. _

"You are going to tell." The woman said shrilly, her voice getting higher in pitch, as if she were nearly histerical. "You **are**." 

"NO!" The person, a man, screamed at her. "I WON'T! YOU'RE JUST A BLOODY HAG THAT NEEDS USELESS INFORMATION!" 

Harry blinked against the colors that flew out from the crack in the door, and the man inside screamed, chains rattling as he did so. His voice sounded so familiar, but Harry couldn't place it. Not when the man was being tortured, anyway. 

"If the information was so useless, why would you have been the secret keeper?" The woman asked, her voice now hysterical, "TELL ME WHERE THE HELL SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR ARE, OR I'LL -" she stopped suddenly, and Harry sucked in a breath, freezing, "Severus Snape, you disgust me." 

"I disgust everyone." Snape hissed back, "fortunately, I don't have the need, as you do, to go around, flaunting my disgustingness. I don't need that. We all know where your_ disgusting features lie though, you ugly hag!" _

Harry felt himself backing away, and he turned to a wall. In the wall, a giant, swirling, mirror-like object was placed. He closed his eyes and stepped inside it, but not before hearing the woman scream, "AVADA KEDAVRA_!" _

Harry moaned and lifted his head slightly, opening his eyes. The colors in the room began to blend together, and he dropped his head back on the pillow. As he began to drift off to sleep, he heard mumbling voices. They sounded far away, but he could immediately recognize the voices. Sirius and Remus were talking, but he couldn't understand their quiet words. Then he remembered sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, hearing something. Then... 

"Harry, are you awake now?" Sirius asked softly, and Harry moaned in response, "are you okay?" Harry grunted, opening his eyes. He started to push himself up (he'd been sleeping on his stomach) when Sirius gently pushed him back down. "You're not too well, Harry. Just sleep it off. Do you remember what happened?" 

"My scar hurt." Harry mumbled, his mouth dry, and he wondered how long he'd been out. 

"Has it ever hurt that badly?" Remus asked, and he sat down, causing the bed to sink under his weight. Harry moaned as his body rolled slightly, his muscles sore, "are you sore?" 

"Just a little." Harry put his arms under his pillows, then realized something, "where am I? This isn't my bed." 

"You're in the Slytherin fifth year dorms, Harry. You passed out in the Common Room about five hours ago. So did Draco." Sirius answered slowly, and Harry lifted his head again, struggling to see through the blurriness. 

"Can I have my glasses?" Harry began to sit up again, reaching out for his glasses when Sirius handed them to him. He put them on and looked around, "well, where's Draco?" 

"He's down in the Common Room with Dumbledore and your friends." Remus answered with a slight shrug, "he woke up only an hour after you both passed out." 

"Great." Harry bit his lip as he began to ease onto his feet. Remus grabbed his arm, preventing him from standing up fully. 

"Don't get up. Sirius and I have to speak with you about this." Remus held up a book that Harry hadn't noticed yet, but recognized it as the book with the title about Lady Milinda, "Dumbledore's already told your friends and Draco, while you were out. Now we have to tell you." 

"Why? I mean, it's not _that_ important." Harry asked, and Sirius exchanged a dark look with Remus, "right?" 

"It's very important, Harry." Sirius said softly, and Remus stood up from the bed and grabbed a chair, pulling it next to Sirius, and he sat down, "did you know that Draco is an heir?" 

Harry tilted his head slightly, "well, he's an heir of his father obviously." 

"He's the heir of Slytherin, which you might've guessed." Sirius told him, ignoring the comment Harry had made. Harry's eyes widened slightly. 

"No he isn't." 

"Yes, he is." Remus nodded, and Harry shook his head. 

"He isn't. He told me so." 

"Despite what he told you, it's true." Sirius hissed, and Harry shut his mouth, "Harry, he's the heir of Slytherin, as you are the heir of Gryffindor." 

"I knew that." Harry told them, and the two glanced at each other, "nobody told me. I just, kind of assumed." 

"Well, that makes both of you extremely..well.." Remus struggled a moment, "it makes everyone want to use your abilities. Your power to make them even more powerful. Which is why Voldemort wants to kill you." 

Harry nodded slightly saying, "I already know this stuff. Onto this Lady Milinda person." 

"Okay." Remus looked down at the book, "Lady Milinda is the Princess of the Underworld, and the Queen of the Damned. She's, well, a vampire." Remus looked up from the book, "and she wants you and Draco. Or so we think. We aren't sure if that's even her who's been leaving those threats." 

"A vampire wants me?" Harry asked sarcastically, "that's just great. First, it's Voldemort, who's a complete screw up to begin with. Now it's a damn vampire?" 

"A damned vampire, Harry." Sirius corrected with a slight smile, "and if she wants you two, it's only because of your powers." 

"Oh, that makes me feel better." Harry tried to glare at his Godfather, but gave in and cracked a small smile. 

"Anyway, " Remus interrupted, glaring at both of them and pointed at the book impatiently, "it says here that when she had been submitted back into the Underworld hundreds of years ago, she had to leave behind all of her fortunes. Gold, silver, her wand, the men she had coming on to her at all times. If she's risen, it's because of a highly powerful witch or wizard." 

"Meaning Voldemort could've done it." Sirius said with a slight shrug, "he's also the heir of Slytherin. Much more powerful than Draco, because Draco didn't receive all of the traits most heirs would get. I can't explain it." 

"It means he had been created." Remus explained, folding his hands over the book. At the confused look Harry gave him, he elaborated more, "Lucius is Voldemort's most loyal Death Eater. Or, that's what Snape has said. When Lucius went to fight on the Dark Side when he was eighteen, Voldemort offered him something he couldn't refuse. Only because, if Lucius refused, he would've been killed. Snape says he gave Voldemort some of his magic ability, which is why he does the potions thing. Others gave various needs. Some gave their ability to speak with other animals, and some -" 

"Some gave their body parts." Harry whispered, "like Wormtail gave his hand." 

"Right." Remus nodded, "well, Lucius had been given an opportunity for the perfect heir. Snape has said that Voldemort offered it in front of all of the Death Eaters, and Lucius accepted. He had just been married to Narcissa, and the thought of children at the age of eighteen was pretty scary. Voldemort insisted on it anyway, and they began putting spells on Narcissa. When their child was born, " Remus hesitated, "it had been a girl. Nobody wanted a girl who was to be the ultimate Dark Lord, or Lady, so they killed her." 

"And then they made Draco." Harry shook his head, thinking about it, "what'd they do to make Draco?" 

"The same thing _your_ parents did to make you." Sirius said sarcastically, "except, when Narcissa and Lucius knew she was pregnant with him, they began the spells. Snape had to make the potions for Narcissa, who had to drink them everyday. The potions built their son. Voldemort decided the characteristics that Draco would have. His insincerity toward everyone, his sarcasm, his looks. He's quite brave, and even more powerful." 

"And it has what to do with me and this Lady Milinda?" 

"Well, you're the heir of Gryffindor. You're naturally powerful, with the natural bravery. You can offer your abilities to speak to snakes. Lady Milinda would need snakes on her side if she wanted to attack the Light. And Draco's got powers, just as you do. What would be better than having both the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin on your own side?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry thought it over for a while. 

"So she wants us?" Harry finally said, and looked from Sirius to Remus, "and this is why I've been having nightmares? Or rather, these visions?" 

"Yes." Sirius nodded, and bit his lip slightly before saying, "and you're both going to have to go into hiding with Hermione and Ginny. That's why we asked them both to come here today as well. All four of you need to leave this school as soon as it's okay to leave the dungeons. Everyone will be going home. The school has been shut down." 

"Is Ron coming too?" Harry asked hopefully, looking over Sirius and Remus' head, and saw Draco standing in the doorway uneasily. 

"He might." Remus said slowly, "but if his sister was with two guys, alone, I doubt that'd be healthy for you and Draco to be around him." 

"Why do Hermione and Ginny need to come? And are you two going to be with us as well?" 

"I will." Remus said, "Sirius can't. He's still on the run. It'll be too dangerous for him. Snape will be there, too, to train you four." 

"Why? And why are Hermione and Ginny coming?" Harry asked, beginning to get irritated. 

Instead of an answer, Remus turned to the book, flipped through a few pages, and handed the book to Harry. He peered down at the page, and his eyes grew wide. On the page, there were four people. One wearing blue robes, and that was a female who looked strongly like Hermione. Another female wore yellow robes, and her red hair made Harry think of Ginny. The third wore black and green robes, and he had Draco Malfoy's look and aire about him. The fourth Harry didn't even have to look at to know. It was him, or rather, Godric Gryffindor. 

"This is..us." Harry breathed, looking up at Remus, "only..not.." 

"Those are the founders, Harry." Sirius explained quietly, "they're the ones who sent Lady Milinda back to hell." 

"And now she's back, and she wants to force you onto her side as revenge." Remus said, his voice low, "that's why you four are to live together in hiding. Snape will be your Secret Keeper, " Remus paused, and Harry remembered the dream he had had while he was asleep, "and you will be trained to defend her." 

"Hermione and Ginny.." Harry shook his head with a sigh, "I never even would've guessed." 

"What do you say, Potter?" Draco asked from the doorway, and Sirius spun around, obviously startled by the voice, "are you in or are you out?" 

"What about your father?" Harry asked bluntly, "won't he be a bit ticked if you just lived with me, Hermione and Ginny?" 

"He won't know where I am." Draco shrugged, stepping into the room more, "it's none of his business what I do, anyway." 

Harry studied him a moment before saying, "I'm game if you are." 

Sirius grinned at Remus, who smiled back proudly. Draco walked up to the bed, held out his hand, and Harry shook it without another word. They were in this together. 

**-----*-----**

When they were settled in chairs in the Common Room, Dumbledore folded his hands and leaned forward, "now, you four need to know this. This artifact that has been mentioned in the notes is probably a silver hand. We aren't sure, but that was one of Lady Milinda's favorite, er.." 

"Toys." Remus cut in, "she _loved_ to torture people, and that was something she used a lot. She'd put it on them, and, no matter who the person, control them." 

"So it's an ancient version of the Imperious Curse?" Hermione asked, deep in thought, "and in can control Harry, too?" 

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded with a sigh, "and it hasn't been in my posession for..well, quite a long time. When she had been banished to the Underworld hundreds of years ago, the silver hand, as well as her other possessions, had been placed deep within this castle. Fifty years ago, when I had been teaching here, I had been asked by the pervious Headmaster to take it and dispose of it. Which I did. So it's no longer on the grounds. Lady Milinda doesn't know about that." 

"Where is it?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide. Harry saw Draco smirk, and rolled his eyes. 

"Buried in the Sahara Desert." 

Everyone went silent except for Harry, who burst out laughing. Dumbledore and Sirius watched, both amused, while Remus glared at him. 

"What's so funny?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"It's just that she wants that hand or whatever, and it's buried in a desert. It's hilarious." Harry put his head in his hands, trying to calm down, "why would it be in the desert?" 

"Well, why are you laughing?" Dumbledore asked, tilting his head to the side, waiting for Harry's answer. 

"Because it'll be impossible to find." Harry grinned, shaking his head. 

"That's why it's buried in the desert." Dumbledore said, and Harry's smile fell from his face. 

"Couldn't Lady Milinda use Dark Magic to find it?" 

In answer to Hermione's question, Remus waved his hand at the four people in front of him. Ron sat off to the side, his arms folded across his chest, glaring at Draco, "Lady Milinda lost her mortal powers. That's why she needs you four." 

"Which is why you're going into hiding." Sirius added, and Harry looked over at Ron, with a sad look on his face. 

"What about Ron?" He asked, looking up at Dumbledore, his eyes pleading, "can he come too?" 

"He'll be in great danger if he does." Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid he can't." 

Before there could be any further discussion, a ghost floated in through the wall. Dumbledore rose from his chair and walked over to it, his hands folded in front of his body in a nervous stance. Harry glanced at Ron, who shrugged, then at Hermione and Ginny, who looked over at the ghost, terrified of the news. Sirius was talking with Remus, their voices low. Draco was sitting upright, staring intently at the ghost, waiting for the news. 

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked, and the room fell silent. 

The Bloody Baron bowed his head, "all of the Aurors have been killed by a plague that ran through the school many times. The plague is gone, and the other ghosts are combing through the classrooms and unused flats to make sure there's nothing lingering about." 

"The plague." Remus breathed, and began flipping through the book in front of him. He pulled out his quill and grabbed the bottles of ink, and began writing on pieces of parchment. Harry studied him a moment before turning his attention back to the ghost. 

"It went through the Aurors like they were ghosts, sir. When they came through the other side of the people, it only left behind the bones (A/N: for anyone who's seen Spiderman, imagine it as the scene where the radiation ball exploded and those people turned into piles of bones in a split second)." 

"What happened to Minister Fudge?" 

The Baron's head slowly rose up and he said, his voice soft, "he is gone, as well." 

**-----*-----**

An hour later, everyone was emerging from the dungeons. First, the Head of House teacher's, followed by the Head Boy and Girl, then the Prefects, then the students. Dumbledore waited with Draco while he packed, and Remus (and dog-form Sirius) walked with Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry to the Gryffindor House and waited for them to pack. Owls had been sent to the student's parents that morning, and the parents would be waiting at King's Cross. 

"Do you know what happened Harry?" Seamus asked up in the boy's dormitory. 

"No." Harry lied, his voice soft and quiet. He folded his Invisibility Cloak and slid it into his trunk without another word. 

"Where were you guys, anyway?" Dean asked, changing the subject, dropping his books into his trunk with a loud thump. 

"Slytherin House." Ron answered with a shrug, putting his Quidditch book into the trunk, then locking it up, "ready to go, Harry?" 

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Harry whispered, closing his trunk and locking Hedwig up, "bye Seamus, Dean, Neville." Harry nodded at them, keeping his eyes on the floor. 

"Hey, we'll see you as soon as this blows over, you know that." Seamus grinned, but it fell when Harry didn't grin back, "won't we?" 

"Dunno." Harry bit back tears that began to sting his eyes, "I'll write you, though. Or try to, anyway." 

"Staying with the muggles?" Neville asked, dragging his trunk to the doorway and dropping it beside Seamus'. 

"No." Harry looked up at his dormmates, "staying with..Hermione." 

"That's good, though." Seamus shrugged helplessly, and Harry nodded, "take care, Harry. I don't want to hear that you went and got yourself in a mess that you can't get out of, like you always do." 

"I'll try. Can't make any promises." Harry forced a small smile as Remus came up into the room, the black dog at his feet. 

"Keep an eye on him." Dean told Ron, who nodded in response, "what's wrong with you two? Come on.." 

"I just lost my brothers." Ron snapped and turned around, dragging his trunk. He stomped past Remus and down the stairs to the common room. Harry sighed, watching him with his eyes. 

"Sorry, Harry." Dean frowned at Harry, who waved it off. 

"Don't worry about it. Take care you guys." Harry walked up to Remus and said, "I'm ready to get out of here. Let's just go.." 

Remus smiled at the three boys in the dormitory before turning and following Sirius and Harry out of the room. When they got to the common room, Hermione and Ginny were hugging their dormmates goodbye. Harry waited while Ron hugged Ginny and Hermione, then he came up to Harry. 

"Be careful. I don't trust Malfoy." Ron said under his breath, and Harry smirked, "I'm serious, Harry. He's the heir of Slytherin. He can't be good." 

"I'll be okay. I've got Snape and Remus on my back, plus Ginny and Hermione." Harry stuck out his hand, and Ron took it, then pulled his friend in for a hug. They stood there a moment until Ron pulled back. 

"Write me if you can. Mum will be worried sick." 

"I will." Harry nodded before turning to Remus, "I think we're all ready to go now." 

He nodded and said bye to Ron before walking out of the Gryffindor House, Sirius and the three kids following him nervously. They met Dumbledore, Draco and Snape by the staircases, where they took one last look at the castle they've grown to love. Dumbledore beckoned them to his office, where they said goodbye to Dumbledore and Sirius. Harry hugged his Godfather tightly before pulling back and following Draco into the fireplace, where they were taken off to the home they'd be sharing for a while. 

--------------------- 

Chapter 6! 

Harrione: Give me your email addy and I'll email you whenever I update. I'm also trying to update all my stories regularly, but now I have to write every chapter for the stories I've now got. =) 

Adam: Thanks. I appreciate your notes. 

Fyre Eye: I'm glad you liked it! 

Shinks: Aw, is Tee doing well? I hope she is. 

mandraco: I like this story as well. But I like most of my stories, so.. 

_: Thanks for your kind comment. 

Avalon Princess: Actually, someone mentioned a side plot in one of their own stories, and I thought about it for a while until I decided to just try it out, and I came up with this. I had another idea for another story last night, but I didn't write it down, so I forgot. 

DMnHP: I start school on Monday. Man, it's gonna suck pretty soon. 

Prophetess of Hearts: Let's just say that Harry is bad at sketching. 

AngelKity: Lol, I'm sorry I stopped it "THERE". 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the characters involved in this story, unless otherwise told. Warner Bro's, JKR and all those great people own the rights, and unfortunately I don't. If I use any song lyrics for my chapter titles, or whatever I might do, I don't own those either.. 

***NEW*** 2. The idea of the silver hand, with the hugely magical powers, belongs to Cassandra Claire and her 'Draco Dormiens' story (BTW, it's a GREAT trilogy, go read it everyone!). *bows to Cassie* I loved the idea of the silver hand, though I only took the idea of it, not the uses she used per se =) 

I wrote this out of pure boredom. Please, be as critically sarcasmic as you possibly can *notice my sarcasm?* Notes will be greatly appreciated, though not mandatory, but if you wish for speedy (and I mean 1-2 days between) updates, then take a moment of your time out to leave me a review.. 

**

Safe Place 

**

-----*----- 

The house was huge on the inside, and two house elves scurried up to the fireplace, bowing in front of their six masters. Lupin patted one on the head, who immediately burst into tears and immediately picked up an expensive looking vase and raised it over it's head. Snape stepped forward and grabbed the vase, setting it down ontop of the mantle of the fireplace, out of the elf's reach. 

"What are your names?" Remus asked, eyeing the creatures carefully. Harry felt it odd to have house elves serving him. Judging by the look on his professor's faces, they probably felt the same way. Either that, or the fact that having anyone in the house besides the six of them wasn't right. 

"I is Kaney, sirs." The second house elf bowed down to them, his pillow-case riding up slightly. It was too small for him, and it was obvious he'd been wearing it a long, long time. 

The first elf, who, since Snape had taken the vase, began beating his head on the wall, looked up at them, his eyes full of tears. Draco smirked from behind Harry, and Ginny turned around, glaring at him, then turned her attention back to the elf. Hermione was beside herself in anger and sympathy, and she couldn't decide whether or not she should crouch beside it and comfort it, or stay back. She took a step forward, but Harry grabbed her forearm, pulling her back. 

"Don't. It won't be good, if you do that." Harry whispered into her ear, and she gave him a look before sighing and nodding unhappily. Snape kept his eyes on the elf as well, obviously battling his emotions, trying to decide whether he should feel sorry for the creature or not. 

"What's your name?" Remus repeated, crouching beside the elf, putting his hand out to shake. "My name is Remus Lupin." 

"L-Leina." The elf whispered, backing up slightly. Ginny squealed in delight. 

"It's a girl!" 

The elf looked a little pleased that she'd been talked about by the red head, so she bowed. Harry took this moment to look around the room. Candles were floating near the ceiling, which was probably hazardous in the first place, but he wasn't worried about it. The glow from the candles and the fireplace lit the room up in a soft orange glow, making the silver in the paintings and pictures sparkle. 

Remus' voice startled him back to the house elves before he could take a longer look at the paintings. "This is Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley." He introduced the four teenagers, who smiled at the small elves. "And this is Severus Snape. We've been placed here by the Ministry and Albus Dumbledore for protection. Do you know this?" 

"Yes, sir!" The elves squeaked, backing up again even more. "We was told of you coming. Such an honor it is to be meeting you." 

Remus smiled and stood up straight. "It's an honor to be meeting you, as well." Snape sniggered behind Remus, which made Draco break out in a stupid grin. 

"Mr. Harry Potter." Kaney bowed down to Harry, who began to blush. Ginny and Hermione smiled at Harry while Draco rolled his eyes (as did Snape). "Such an honor it is to be meeting _you_." 

"Thanks." Harry said, a bit self conscious. He remembered the first time he'd ever encountered a house elf. It had been the Malfoy's elf, and he'd been quite kind, even though Harry had gotten in a lot of trouble over it. 

Draco was about to say something crude to Harry when Kaney turned his attention to him. "Mr. Draco Malfoy! We has heard so much about your family!" 

"Y-you have?" Draco asked, taken completely by surprise. Harry turned around, glancing at Draco, and smirked behind his shoulder. Draco tossed him a glare. "What have you heard?" 

"So much, Mr. Draco Malfoy sir!" Kaney squeaked, a shadow of a smile on his face. "How you released Dobby -" Harry grinned at Hermione, who grinned back. 

"_That_ wasn't me." Draco shrugged helplessly, but smirked anyway. "What else have you heard?" 

Snape cleared his throat and said, "has it not been a long day for all of us? I say it's time for everyone to be settled in." 

"Oh!" The house elves squealed, as if remembering. They then began banging their heads on the wall, much to Draco's pleasure. "We is so sorry, masters!" 

"Hey now, " Remus grabbed the elves by the scruff of their neck. "Don't go beating yourself up like this, okay? It's no big deal. Just show the boys to their room, and the girls to theirs, will you?" 

"But Kaney -" 

"And Leina -" 

"-must punish ourselves, sir!" Kaney whimpered, dangling three feet from the ground, cowering away from Remus. 

"I forbid you to do that." Remus said with a slight glare. 

"But if you must, " Snape added with a hidden smirk. "Do it in your own quarters, shall you?" 

"Oh yes, Mr. Snape! Yes, yes." Leina said quickly before Remus gently put them on the ground. Kaney grabbed Harry's trunk and began pulling it, while Draco stood with his arms folded across his chest. He obviously felt it necessary that the elves carry his luggage up to the room. 

Harry grabbed the trunk from the elf and said, "it's alright, Kaney. I don't need you to bring it for me, " Draco cleared his throat from behind Harry, and Harry glanced at him. "Neither will Draco. Just show us the way to the room, please." 

Draco scoffed, picked up one end of his trunk, and began dragging it, quite noisily, after Harry and Kaney. Ginny and Hermione followed him with their eyes, disgusted by his actions. Leina led the girls out of the room as well, leaving behind Remus and Snape. 

"Ugly and hateful little creatures, aren't they?" Snape asked, sneering at the empty doorway. Remus scoffed from beside him, rolling his eyes. 

"It's either them who cook for us, or me who attempts to cook for you guys. I'm not sure about you, but I'm an awful cook. Last time I had to cook was twenty years ago, and James spent the night in the hospital for food poisoning, " Remus picked up his own trunk and began pulling it to the door. "You'll be glad to know, Severus, that we don't have to share a room." 

"Good. Sharing a room wi -" Snape stopped short, his mind stopping on one thought. "Remus, do you have the ingredients for your Wolfsbane?" 

Remus froze, as did Snape's beating heart. "Severus, I thought _you_ brought it! You _are_ the potions master." 

"I-I thought Albus told _you_ to bring it, " Snape swallowed thickly. "When's the next full moon?" 

"Three and a half weeks, " Remus turned around, facing Snape with a grin on his face. "Only joking. I do have the ingredients." 

"You f -" 

"I sorry, sirs, " Kaney hurried into the room, bowing at his masters, guilt etched in his face. "Kaney is sorry for disturbing you, sirs. But Kaney must tell you that Master Draco and Master Harry are fighting." 

"Fighting?" Remus asked warily. He knew having them in the same room would cause problems. Snape grinned proudly (for Draco, of course). 

"Yes, sirs. Kaney tried to stop them, sirs. They would not stop. And then Master Harry knocked Master Draco on his back and -" 

A scream echoed down the hall, and Remus, having quick reflexes, bolted from the room and followed the screams. Snape followed Kaney out of the room to the boy's room, accompanied by Hermione and Ginny. 

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Harry screamed, and Snape pushed his way to the door, where Remus was trying to pull Draco out from under Harry. 

"Harry!" Remus hissed, but it was to no avail. 

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! YOU'RE A BLOODY COWARD, MALFOY!" Harry continued to scream, and managed to punch Draco square in the stomach. Draco moaned and curled his legs up, gasping for breath. Snape billowed into the room and pulled Harry off of Draco, but Harry continued to thrash around, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. 

"Oh yeah? Why is it that you're the one who got beaten and didn't tell anyone?" Draco sneered back, his eyes narrowed as blood trickled from his nose and a cut on the side of his face. "_That's_ cowardice!" 

A fresh wave of anger coursed through Harry's body and he let out a scream as he lunged for Draco, away from Snape's grasp. Remus pulled Draco out of the way, and Harry landed on the floor. Draco lashed out and kicked Harry in the face with the toe of his shoe, and Harry began to cough up blood. Hermione gasped and Ginny buried her head in her hands, shaking. Snape once again grabbed Harry around the shoulders and heaved him up. 

"I've heard plenty of rumors, _Draco_!" Harry spat, wiping at his face, glaring at the blond. "About how you and Crabbe have late night fu -" 

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Remus screamed, silencing Harry's words. Harry looked up, his eyes wild, as more blood trickled from his mouth. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT GOT INTO YOU TWO, BUT YOU'RE GOING TO STOP IT!" 

"_He's_ the one who started it!" Draco drawled, straightening himself up, wiping his nose with the cuff of his sleeve. "Tell him to stop making up stories." 

"I'm not the one who makes up stories, Malfoy!" Harry argued back, throwing Snape's hands off of his shoulders. He wiped his mouth and choked up more blood. 

"Why did your uncle beat the bloody crap out of you, Potter? Huh? Was it because you're a faggot?" Draco hissed, smirking despite the pain he must've been in. Hermione glanced at Ginny, her eyes dark, silently asking her what Draco meant. Ginny just shrugged back. 

"This is coming from the person who is involved in threesomes every Saturday night with Goyle and Crabbe." Harry spat back sarcastically. Draco let out a scream of rage and flung himself at Harry, who flung himself at Draco in return. 

"THAT'S IT!" Remus screamed, and the boys froze at the new tone in Remus' voice. Draco had his left hand around Harry's throat, his right fist raised at his side, ready to hit Harry. 

"He started it!" Draco cried as Remus grabbed him roughly and pulled him off of Harry, tossing him against the wall. Draco was about to get up to jump Harry again, but Snape tossed him a look. Ginny inched over to stand in front of Draco, hoping he had more sense than to push a girl out of the way. Luckily, Draco just leaned against the wall, dropping his forehead onto his knees (that were pulled to his chest), breathing heavily. 

"Dammit." Remus said out loud, kneeling next to Harry, who was still lying flat on his back, choking up blood. 

"Draco, come with me." Snape demanded, rather harshly, while Remus conjured up a damp towel to dry the blood from Harry's face. Hermione scooted out of the way as Draco and Snape left the room. Ginny remained standing in the spot where Draco had just been. 

"Is he okay, professor?" Hermione asked nervously, stepping into the dimly lit room. The black curtains had been pulled shut, or tried to be at least. Part of the top had been ripped down, which was probably from either Harry or Draco. 

Remus didn't say anything except, "fine." Hermione stopped beside Harry, looking down at him disapprovingly. 

"Why's he coughing up blood?" Ginny asked, creeping up behind Hermione and Remus, wringing her hands nervously. "That can't be good, can it?" 

"Did you two duel?" Remus asked Harry accusingly, ignoring Ginny's question. Harry grinned lopsidedly. 

"_He_ started that, " Harry answered, trying to get up on his elbows. "I snapped his wand on accident though." 

"_Harry_, " Remus glared, standing upright. "You need medical attention, do you realize that? You're choking up blood. Did Draco curse you?" Harry nodded, looking slightly ashamed now. "_We can't leave this house_." Remus began to pace, rubbing his head angrily. "Now Draco has to go out to get a new wand tomorrow. And you, " Remus turned, pointing at Harry accusingly. "Oh, you're going to go with Snape and Draco tomorrow. For now, I have to go get Poppy to fix you because _I_ have no idea what to do now." 

"I'm fine, really." Harry got to his feet and tried to grin, but was unsuccessful. Remus continued to pace, mumbling under his breath until his abruptly stopped and turned to stare at Harry. 

"_Oh my_, " He whispered before grabbing Harry and pulling him into a hug. Harry, quite surprised, backed up from him. "I didn't even realize that.." He trailed off, blinking rapidly. "_How did Draco know_?" 

Harry felt Hermione and Ginny's cold glares on his back, and he slumped his shoulders. Hermione said, "yes, Harry, how _did_ Draco know, and not me, or Ron, or any of your friends?" 

He felt the familiar guilt beginning to gnaw at him inside, and he turned his face up to Hermione. 

"I-I was ashamed." Harry shook his head, staring intently at Hermione, who stared back at him, hurt. 

"You're my best friend, Harry. It hurts me to know that Malfoy knew before I did!" 

"Hermione, Harry didn't tell Draco." Remus said softly, but shut up when Hermione glared at him. 

"It's not fair, Harry! We _knew_ something was wrong when you had been asleep in the Hospital Wing for two days! Why didn't you tell me? Or Ron?" Her eyes filled with tears, and Harry sighed, beginning to get irritated. 

"_Fine_!" Harry snapped, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "You actually think I would tell Draco over you and Ron? The whole Ministry knows about it! How the hell else do you think Draco would find out? Percy knows, too! I bet you didn't know I was the only one keeping things from you guys." He spat before shoving past her and leaving the room. Remus followed after him, afraid he might begin choking up more blood again, leaving Ginny and Hermione alone. 

Ginny was staring at Hermione, somewhat angrily. "Hermione, how could you say that to him? I mean, I've read about abuse in a bunch of dad's muggle books. Harry can't just tell anyone, Hermione. It might've been hard enough letting Professor Lupin know!" Ginny, Hermione saw, was close to tears now. "If you were his friend, you wouldn't have said that to him." 

"Draco said worse things than I did." Hermione said, trying to turn it around so that it wasn't her fault. 

"_Draco_ isn't Harry's best friend, is he?" Ginny asked before turning on her heel and leaving the room. Hermione sighed and looked around the damaged room, deciding to at least pick it up a little. 

Aside from the torn curtains, the night stand had been knocked over. Draco's trunk had been opened, and his belongings had been strewn across the room. Hedwig's cage had been knocked over, but luckily, she hadn't been in there (which made Hermione wonder why). One of the wooden posts on one of the beds had come off, which made Hermione cringe slightly. Before she could start to clean up, Draco came back. 

"Get out of here, Granger." He said coldly, and Hermione turned around, startled. Draco held the door open, glaring at her. 

"What about -" 

"GET OUT!" Draco screamed, and Hermione jumped, then rushed out of the room. Draco slammed the door shut after her, then walked to his bed and crawled under the blanket. 

Down the hall, he could hear Harry throwing things across the dining room, screaming in anger. He could hear Snape insulting him, only making it worse. In the room next door, he could hear Hermione crying, and he felt a tinge of guilt before it was smashed. He closed his eyes, hoping for sleep. He relaxed as sleep took over his tired body, the events of the day forgotten as he drifted off. 

**-----*-----**

Later that evening, after everyone (minus Draco, as he was asleep already, which was probably good anyway) had eaten supper, Harry found himself in his new bedroom, staring out the window. Draco was asleep still, snoring lightly across the room. In the room next door, Harry could vaguely make out Ginny and Hermione arguing over something. The faint smell of mint wafted through the house's ventilation system (a muggle house, Harry knew immediately), making Harry slightly groggy. Snape was probably making some potions for Draco and himself that Madam Pomfrey had ordered when she had been there earlier to help Harry. 

Standing up, Harry decided to search the house. He hadn't had an opportunity yet, and now was the perfect time. Remus was asleep. Ginny and Hermione were getting ready for bed. Snape was brewing a potion and he couldn't leave the cauldron, and Draco was already asleep. The house elves would probably stay out of his way if he asked them to. 

He stepped into the corridor, feeling relieved and scared at the same time. At Hogwarts, he always snuck around with his Invisibility Cloak. Now, he was in his own house, and he didn't have to have a reason why he was out of bed. It was a new experience for him. At the Dursley's, he had to stay in bed, or else he'd get in a lot of trouble and hit. 

At the thought, Harry stopped at the top of the stairs that led down to the main floor. What if Remus caught him? Would he hit him for being up at a late hour? He was really angry with him all throughout supper, and had gone to bed without another word. Maybe Remus would hit him for being stupid and out of bed. But the threatening thought didn't stop Harry as he began walking down the stairs. 

Soft candle light filled the area when he walked. They were enchanted to light up whenever someone was in their radius, which was a good technique, Harry figured. If someone snuck in the house, all Remus or Snape would have to do is look for the lighted part of the dark hallway. 

At the bottom of the stairs, Harry turned left, and walked into a study. His eyes widened in amazement. It was covered, top to bottom, with books. For a moment, he wondered if he'd somehow gotten back to the Hogwarts library. He shut the door behind him and walked further into the room. The fireplace lit up with a brilliant orange fire that began spitting sparks and cracking. He realized how cold he felt, but the sensation went away as the warmth covered him. 

An old book was lying on a table beside a plush velvet chair that was placed next to the fire. Harry sat down in it and picked up the book. A bit of dust fell off the cover, and Harry squinted to read the title. For a split second, he thought it was a book by Gilderoy Lockhart because of a moving picture of a blond man, grinning stupidly and waving. With closer inspection, Harry decided it wasn't him, since the author was someone unfamiliar. 

On the cover, there was a picture of a vampire, moving across a dark lot toward it's unsuspecting victim. Harry watched for a moment, lightly amused, as the vampire attacked the woman, who screamed until the vampire's teeth sank into her neck. Shaking his head, Harry opened the book. 

_This book is of entertainment purposes only. Any werewolves, vampires, or anything undead that are offended by this book should not read it._

Harry raised an eyebrow. A fictional book based on real things. Harry relaxed into the chair, propping his feet on the ottoman, and began reading. 

_It was a dark, chilly night. The sound of werewolves could be heard in the distance.._

------------------ 

Author's Note: 

First off, I want to thank EVERYONE who left me reviews so far. I'm not in the mood right now to leave individual thank you's. I'm tired and upset. 

Second of all, a friend of mine died, and his sister and 3 of their friends are on life support from a horrible accident after school on Friday..so, I'm taking my time with my writing right now. So please forgive me if I don't post quickly. 

Thirdly, school started last Monday (the 26th), so I've got homework now. I'm taking French, so it'll take me longer to do homework, what with learning it and all. 

Lastly, my sister's think they can get on the computer at all hours of the day, not letting me get on here. How rude! Well, whatever. It'll take me a while to write this, plus the other stories I've got.. 

With that said, I hope you can find it in your hearts to leave me some reviews! 


End file.
